Invincibles
by Bellwardverse
Summary: Bella et Edward se connaissent depuis toujours. Seulement après avoir été diplômés, Edward s'en va à New York pour vivre son rêve, laissant Bella seule à Seattle. Quand sept ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent, ils ont l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Mais peuvent-ils faire comme si ces sept ans n'avaient jamais existés?
1. Toi et moi sommes invincibles Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple Bella et Edward. cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, alors la voici. J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires après la lecture :)  
**

**Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Le rating est classé T pour l'instant, je verrais par la suite s'il changera pour un "M" :)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Prologue : Toi et moi, nous sommes invincibles, Bella. **

* * *

**Quinze ans.**

__Je devrais me faire tatouer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

__J'en pense que tu es stupide. _

_Edward rigola et lança un coussin sur la tête de Bella qui était en train de lire une énième fois Roméo et Juliette, allongée sur le ventre et les jambes pointant vers le plafond. Elle jeta son livre à terre et se retourna sur le dos en soufflant. _

__Roméo a de la chance, déclara Edward._

__Tu rigoles ? Il s'est entiché d'une fille totalement niaise… Sans parler de sa courte espérance de vie. _

__Niaise ? Rappelle-moi qui voulait absolument lui ressembler quand on avait 7 ans ? _

__La ferme Edward, tu avais promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! Le menaça-t-elle en levant le poing, ce qui le fit rire. _

_Il s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés et l'enlaça. _

__De toute façon, on s'en fout de Roméo et Juliette, toi et moi…_

__On est invincibles, je sais. Sourit-elle, complétant sa phrase. _

**Seize ans. **

__Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps Bella ? _

__Tes bras sont confortables. _

_Le regard qu'Edward posa sur elle la perturba légèrement, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé chez les parents d'Edward et débutaient pour la énième fois un marathon « Seigneur des anneaux » version longue. _

__Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ta soirée avec Mike. _

_Bella se contenta de scruter l'écran, sans rien dire. Les paysages verdoyants de la Comté étaient tout à coup plus fascinants qu'à l'habitude. Edward soupira et se réinstalla plus profondément dans le sofa, faisant bouger Bella par la même occasion qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux. _

__Ta manière d'ignorer les sujets sensibles m'épatera toujours, Swan. _

__Ta manière d'aborder les sujets sensibles m'étonnera toujours, Cullen. _

_Il lui sourit, la faisant sourire à son tour et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le gigantesque écran plat du salon. _

**Dix-huit ans.**

_Depuis qu'elle connaissait Edward – C'est-à-dire depuis toujours – Bella avait pris une habitude. A dire vrai, c'était plutôt une drogue. _

_Elle savait qu'Edward aimait passer ses vendredi soirs à jouer du piano et à composer. Edward avait une voix magnifique, doublée d'un talent inouï à tous les instruments de musique qui avaient le bonheur de se trouver sur son chemin, et triplé d'un don extraordinaire de parolier. _

_Alors tous les vendredi soirs, elle s'asseyait à même le sol, dos à la porte, et l'écoutait. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle se trouvait là, chaque vendredi, à l'écouter. Esmée, sa mère, savait. Quelques fois, elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et elles restaient là, sans rien dire, la tête de Bella reposant sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère. _

_Si elle devait décrire Edward en un mot, elle utiliserait sûrement le terme « Indispensable ». Car c'est ce qu'il était pour elle : indispensable. Ils s'étaient connus au jardin d'enfant et depuis, rien n'avait réussi à les séparer. Ils avaient partagés leur scolarité, leurs joies, leurs chagrins et leurs remises en question. Ils avaient traversés les épreuves de la vie ensemble, se racontant tout dans les moindres détails et en s'étant toujours promis d'être toujours francs l'un envers l'autre. Si Edward était invité à une fête, Bella l'était aussi. Si Bella partait en vacance chez sa mère qui habitait en Floride, Edward partait également. Jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, leur relation était tout simplement une amitié extrêmement fusionnelle. Quand ils eurent atteint leur quinzaine, elle se transforma naturellement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus ambigüe, bien que non réciproque._

_Si cette fois elle devait décrire Edward en plusieurs mots, elle utiliserait sûrement les termes « passionné », « magnifique » et « confiant ». Passionné, car il ne vivait que pour la musique et sa collection de livres. Magnifique, car passé sa période ingrate d'adolescent, il était devenu le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et confiant, car contrairement à elle, il était d'un calme et d'une adresse légendaire. Oui, définitivement, elle était tombée amoureuse de son âme sœur, et elle se demanda si ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas. _

_Seulement elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le courage de faire bouger les choses. Non seulement car Edward prenait un malin plaisir à collectionner les conquêtes dans leur lycée, qui pourtant souffre atrocement du manque d'élèves, mais aussi car elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son amitié. _

_Bella pénétra dans la maison d'Edward et alla embrasser Esmée sur la joue. Nous étions en Janvier et dans six mois, ils seraient diplômés du lycée de Forks. Bientôt, ils auraient à choisir leurs universités et ce fait terrorisait Bella. L'idée d'être séparée d'Edward l'effrayait, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était de penser que peut-être…. Que peut-être que de son côté, Edward ne s'en souciait pas. _

_Ces derniers temps, Edward était devenu distant avec elle. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours et quelques fois, cela lui apportait plus de mal que de bien. La seule explication qu'elle pouvait donner à son comportement était qu'il avait décidé de partir loin d'elle l'année prochaine. Et cette perspective lui broyait l'estomac. _

_Elle se déchaussa au pied de l'escalier et gravit les marches lentement. D'ici, elle pouvait déjà entendre les notes qui s'élevaient, d'abord incertaines, puis plus appuyées, signe qu'il composait une nouvelle mélodie. _

_Elle s'agenouilla doucement, glissant contre le mur. Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle se mit à observer les photos qui étaient accrochées sur la paroi d'en face. Edward à 7 ans, il lui manquait ses deux dents de devant et cela la fit sourire car elle se souvint qu'il en avait pleuré. Elle et Edward à 12 ans, le jour de Noël, tous deux côte à côte plongés dans les livres qu'ils avaient reçus le matin même. Edward et ses parents l'année dernière, lors de leurs vacances à Hawaï. Il avait envoyé une copie cette photo à Bella pour la faire rager, tout ça parce qu'elle avait refusé de partir avec eux. Un voyage à Hawaï, et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait beau considérer les parents d'Edward comme les siens, et ils avaient beau la considérer comme leur propre fille, il était hors de question qu'ils lui offrent un séjour à Hawaï ! Edward avait boudé pendant des jours entiers, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas bafouer ses principes pour sa belle gueule ! Si elle était partie avec eux, elle n'aurait pas seulement blessé son père qui même en travaillant vingt ans supplémentaires, n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir un tel cadeau, mais elle aurait également eu du mal à supporter la vision d'Edward torse nu sur une île paradisiaque à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. _

_Les accords du piano devenaient à présent cohérents. Durant quelques minutes, les notes s'enchaînèrent en une merveilleuse mélodie, puis la voix d'Edward s'éleva, légèrement étouffée par le mur qui les séparait. _

(Never say never – The Fray youtu . be / Aihu16RyYp8 Enlever les espaces)

**Some things we don't talk about,  
**Il y a des choses dont ne nous parlons pas, **  
Rather do without and just hold a smile  
**C'est sûrement mieux de faire sans et de garder un sourire**  
Falling in and out of love  
**Tomber amoureux ou ne pas l'être**  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while  
**Honteux et fier, ensemble tout le long**  
You can never say never  
**Tu ne peux jamais dire jamais**  
While we don't know when  
**Puisque nous ne savons pas quand**  
But time and time again  
**Le temps passe et passe encore**  
Younger now than we were before  
**Nous sommes encore plus jeunes aujourd'hui que nous l'étions avant

**Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir**  
Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir**  
Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir

**Picture you're queen of everything  
**La photo est la reine de tout**  
As far as the eye can see under your command  
**Aussi loin que le regard puisse voir sous ton commandement**  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
**Je serai ton gardien quand tout s'écroulera**  
I'll steady your hand  
**Je tiendrai ta main**  
You can never say never  
**Tu ne peux jamais dire jamais**  
While we don't know when  
**Puisque nous ne savons pas quand**  
But time and time again  
**Mais le temps passe et passe encore**  
Younger now than we were before  
**Nous somme encore plus jeunes aujourd'hui que nous l'étions avant

**Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir**  
Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir**  
Don't let me go  
**Ne me laisse pas partir

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
**Nous nous écartons et nous nous rassemblons encore et encore**  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
**Nous nous éloignons mais nous le tenons ensemble**  
Pull it together, together again  
**On le tient ensemble, encore ensemble

**Don't let me go…  
**Ne me laisse pas partir…

_Bella rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les larmes avaient envahies son visage et son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. La voix brisée d'Edward sur la dernière phrase l'avait achevée, et elle avait remarqué les sanglots dans sa voix, avant que la mélodie ne s'achève enfin. _

_Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était qu'elle connaissait Edward par cœur. Si Edward avait composé ces paroles, c'est qu'il en pensait chaque mot. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite si elle devait se réjouir qu'il ressente autant de choses à son égard ou si elle devait le haïr pour oser s'éloigner d'elle. Car c'était bien là où il voulait en venir, non ? Il allait partir, et c'était définitif. Quand elle réalisa que ces soupçons se confirmait, elle ne pu empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle raffermit la prise autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. _

__Bella ! Rugit Edward qui s'était précipité vers elle. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Elle n'osa même pas relever la tête et au son de sa voix, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle sentit les bras d'Edward l'encercler et un souffle chaud se répandre dans son cou. _

__Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… Murmura-t-il. _

__Et comment, alors ? Risqua-t-elle._

__A vrai dire… hésita-t-il, je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à cette question. _

**Vingt-et-un ans. **

__Je t'ai envoyé un CD. Souffla la voix d'Edward à travers le combiné. Tu devrais le recevoir aujourd'hui. _

__Il n'y a pas Internet à New York ? Rigola-t-elle. _

__Je n'allais pas t'envoyer un cadeau d'anniversaire par pièce-jointe ! S'offusqua-t-il. _

__Oh…Mon anniversaire. _

_Bella fronça ses sourcils quand elle entendit Edward rigoler. _

__Tu dois être la seule personne que je connaisse à détester son anniversaire. _

_Un silence se fit. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait au téléphone, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare et de plus en plus douloureux. _

__Comment se passe la fac de socio ? _

__Je reprends demain. Et toi, Julliard ? _

__ça va. L'entendit-elle souffler. On a un concert de prévu demain avec le groupe. _

__Oh, c'est génial Edward ! Et comment vont Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ? _

_Edward avait rencontré Jasper dès son arrivée à Julliard. Il s'était inscrit comme lui dans la section musique et s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Peu de temps après, il avait également fait la connaissance de sa sœur jumelle : Rosalie, qui était inscrite en section danse classique. La première année, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Edward ne lui envoie des messages ou des photos par mail. La première fois qu'elle avait vue Rosalie, elle avait été envahie par une jalousie à l'état brut. Cette fille était tout simplement sublime, et d'après ce qu'Edward en disait, son cerveau était au moins à la hauteur de sa beauté. _

_Puis quelques semaines plus tard, Emmett avait rejoint leur bande. Emmett était tout le contraire de Jasper : brun, grand, très musclé et il était inscrit en Théâtre à Julliard. Quand Edward lui avait dit qu'il était le fiancé de Rosalie, le cœur de Bella s'était légèrement allégé. _

_Bien sûr, Rosalie ne faisait pas partie du groupe de musique d'Edward. Le groupe était principalement composé d'Edward qui chantait et qui jouait du piano essentiellement, de Jasper à la guitare et d'Alec, un autre de leur promo qui les rejoignait quand ils avaient besoin d'un peu de batterie dans leurs chansons. _

__Très bien. Ils te passent le bonjour ! _

__Dis-leur que moi aussi. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais les voir en vrai… _

__Bella… _

_Sa voix s'était brisée. Bella n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de lui faire de reproches, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'il était parti pour Julliard l'été suivant leur graduation, il n'était jamais revenu et Bella n'avait pas pu le rejoindre non plus. Elle avait la nette impression qu'elle était devenue un fardeau pour lui. Un fardeau nommé nostalgie et dont il se sentait redevable, ou quelque chose comme ça. _

__ça va Edward, je plaisante. _

_Elle ne plaisantait pas. _

__Je vais te laisser, Alice m'attends. Reprit-elle. _

__D'accord, embrasse-la de ma part. Fais attention à toi, Bella. _

_Elle raccrocha au bord des larmes. Elle avait reçu un colis le matin même mais ne s'en était pas inquiété. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Edward lui avait envoyé un CD, elle regarda le petit paquet d'un autre œil. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses jambes tremblèrent quand elle se leva pour atteindre son bureau. Elle déchira l'emballage et en sortit la pochette plastique. Ses larmes menacèrent à nouveau de tomber mais elle se retint, pestant contre elle-même d'être aussi faible. Elle ouvrit la maquette et un papier en tomba. _

**Bella, **

**J'aurais tant aimé être à tes côtés pour fêter tes 21 ans…  
A la place, je t'envoie ce cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
Joyeux anniversaire**

**E. **

Reprenant son souffle, elle inséra le disque dans son ordinateur portable et enfila ses écouteurs au creux de ses oreilles. Le piano retentit immédiatement et elle en eut des frissons, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit quand la voix d'Edward s'éleva, douce et grave, encore plus belle qu'à son souvenir.

(Be still – The Fray youtu . be / Vtp-p7qFI2I Enlever les espaces)

**Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know**  
_Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi  
Sois tranquille et sache que je suis là...  
__Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi  
Sois tranquille, sois tranquille et sache que ... _

**When darkness comes upon you  
And colors you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name**  
_Lorsque que l'obscurité t'arrivera dessus  
Et qu'elle te teindra de peur et de honte  
Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi  
Et je prononcerai ton nom_

**If terror falls upon your bed  
And sleep no longer comes  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, and know**  
_Si la frayeur retombe sur ton lit  
Et que le sommeil ne vient plus  
Souviens-toi alors de tous ces mots que je t'ai dit  
Sois tranquille, sois tranquille et sache que... _

**And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still**  
_Quand tu traverseras la vallée  
Et que l'ombre arrivera du haut de la colline  
Si le matin en vient à ne jamais réapparaitre  
Sois tranquille, sois tranquille, sois tranquille_

**If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am**  
_Si tu oublies le chemin à prendre  
Et si tu ne sais plus d'où tu viens  
Si personne n'est là à tes côtés  
Sois tranquille et sache que moi, je suis là_

**Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am **  
_Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi  
Sois tranquille et sache que je le suis... _

Quand cinq minutes plus tard, Alice fit brutalement irruption dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient sur le campus, elle la découvrit à terre, le visage strié de larmes.

**Vingt-trois ans**

Le bras de James était solidement accroché à sa taille et elle souriait. Aujourd'hui, ils venaient d'être diplômé de Sociologie après cinq années d'études, et même si elle débutait une thèse dans deux mois, elle était heureuse de quitter partiellement son statut d'étudiante. Alice était à ses côtés, trépignant d'excitation. Ils étaient dans l'un des gymnases du campus de l'Université de Seattle qui avait été sobrement décoré pour l'occasion et qui était noir de monde. Les étudiants, leurs proches et tous les professeurs qui les avaient accompagnés tout du long et qui leur avait tant appris. James déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et s'écarta pour se diriger vers le buffet qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion.

Elle avait rencontré James dès son entrée à l'Université, mais il lui fallut plus de deux ans pour qu'il parvienne enfin à attirer son attention. Elle se rappelait du temps qui lui avait fallu pour qu'elle craque enfin à ses avances, et il lui en avait fallu au pauvre James de la patience ! Après l'anniversaire de ses 21 ans, elle avait traversé une période assez difficile et elle avait dû prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Quelques semaines après avoir reçu le cadeau d'Edward, elle l'appela. Elle se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie.

__Hey Bella ! _

__Hey. _

_Durant quelques secondes, elle n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Edward avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il ne dit rien non plus. _

_Edward soupira lourdement. _

__Je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre… _

_Comme d'habitude, il avait tout comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit. _

__Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais essayé d'empêcher ça… Souffla-t-elle, assez énervée._

_Elle était à bout. Epuisée par cette relation qui ne rimait à rien. Oui, elle était énervée, car il avait beau dire qu'il serait toujours là, c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était lui qui était parti à 4000 kilomètres d'elle, lui qui avait espacé leurs appels, puis leurs mails. C'était lui qui n'était jamais venu la voir, alors qu'il en avait largement les moyens ! Il avait refait sa vie, et elle n'était plus incluse dedans, même s'il lui affirmait le contraire. _

__Bella, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait… _

__Je pense que… _

_Elle s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre, hésitante. _

__Je pense que les choses ont changé Edward. On grandit et… Enfin… Notre amitié ne ressemble plus à rien… _

_Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'en disant cela, elle allait le blesser, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux. A quoi bon continuer à prétendre que tout cela a un sens ? _

__Je pense qu'il serait plus… sain… pour nous d'arrêter là. _

__Vraiment ? Coupa Edward durement. _

_Il se mit à rire. _

__Quand je pense que… Bref, tu dois sûrement avoir raison, continua-t-il, toujours aussi froid. _

__Je ne voulais pas te blesser… _

__Ah bon ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là ! _

__Parce que tu crois que je me sentais bien, quand tu es parti ? _

_Le ton montait et elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se déroule de cette façon. Edward avait l'air si… mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. _

__ça doit faire deux ans que je l'attends, celle-là, il était temps qu'elle sorte ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour. _

__Et bien voilà : je t'ai détesté de me laisser toute seule ! Et je te déteste encore de me mettre autant de côté ! Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment essayé de te trouver des justificatifs valables pour toutes les fois où tu n'étais pas là, mais aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive plus. _

__Je devrais m'excuser de vivre ma vie ? _

__Devrais-je m'excuser d'essayer de commencer la mienne ? _

__Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis celui qui t'empêche d'avancer ? _

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je ne m'étais jamais autant haïe qu'à ce moment-là, mais il avait raison, je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvant pas les mots. Le silence s'étendit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, je le perdis. Définitivement. _

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue. J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis! J'ai déjà trois chapitres rédigés et un quatrième en cours d'écriture. Si tout se passe bien, je posterai la suite Dimanche prochain :)  
**

**Bellwardverse.  
**


	2. Chapitre un : Une vie sans lui

**Bien le bonjour en ce dimanche 13 Janvier ! Comme promis, voici le Chapitre 1 d'Invincibles. **

**Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier : tous vos compliments m'ont énormément touché et je ne pensais pas que le prologue de cette histoire vous plairait autant, alors merci ! **

**Et puis évidemment, merci pour les reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu (à toutes, normalement, à part les anonymes), les gens qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. Bref, merci, quoi ! ^^**

**Mais surtout un grand merci à ma bêta **_**dido22**_** qui m'aide énormément en me donnant des conseils, son avis sur les chapitres et sur l'histoire. **

**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé si je publierai régulièrement : en tant que lectrice, je sais comme l'attente peut être frustrante, alors oui, je ferais tout mon possible pour publier ****chaque ****dimanche. Déjà quatre chapitres sont bouclés, vous aurez donc encore trois chapitres assurés pour les trois Dimanches qui vont suivre. **

**Si vous ne voulez pas attendre, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre la page Facebook que j'ai créé : /Bellwardverse (Le lien se trouve sur mon profil). **

**Des extraits seront disponibles entre la publication des chapitres ! Et ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

__Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis celui qui t'empêche d'avancer ? _

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je ne m'étais jamais autant haïe qu'à ce moment-là, mais il avait raison, je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvant pas les mots. Le silence s'étendit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, je le perdis. Définitivement. _

**Chapitre 1. Une vie sans lui. **

Près de trois ans plus tard, elle était ici, dans les bras de James. Il était plutôt bel homme. De longs cheveux blonds lié en catogan, une paire de jean qui laissait deviner un fessier plutôt musclé et une veste en cuir qui était enfilée au-dessus d'une chemise qu'il avait accepté de revêtir pour l'occasion. C'était un homme de caractère qui ne se laissait jamais faire. Il avait une grande gueule, des idées bien arrêtées, mais c'est ce que Bella appréciait chez lui, cette façon dont il arrivait à se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation et sa capacité à persévérer quand il n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle observa la foule et aperçu son père qui avançait vers eux. Il embrassa Alice et serra la main de son petit-ami, le regard noir. Charlie n'avait jamais apprécié James, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, apprécier un être qui se revendiquait marginal pour un chef de police n'était pas aisé. Malgré tout, il faisait des efforts et elle appréciait cela.

Il l'enlaça brièvement, n'ayant jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec les débordements d'affection, et lui sourit.

_J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui dit-il.

Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les surprises, mais ça, personne ne semblait le comprendre, sauf…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se haïssant de penser encore à lui. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis deux ans, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours présents et le manque était encore plus fort. Elle se souvint de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eus à l'aéroport, le jour de son départ pour New York.

__Je reviendrai dans cinq ans, d'accord ? Avait-il soufflé dans son cou alors qu'il l'étouffait de ses bras. Je reviendrai te voir, et on ne se quittera plus… _

_Elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte en soupirant. _

__Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. _

_Elle avait essayé de sourire, vraiment. Mais elle savait pertinemment au plus profond d'elle que tout cela sonnait plus comme un adieu qu'un au revoir. _

__Allez Bella, avait-il rigolé, je ne raterai ta remise des diplômes pour rien au monde. Tu feras une sociologue hors-pair, toi et ta façon de tout remettre en cause et de ne jamais être d'accord. _

__On verra… _

Elle revint au moment présent, nerveuse. Et si la surprise était… Non, Edward ne reviendrait pas la voir, jamais. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé deux ans plus tôt et que tout était fini entre eux, quoi que ce fût.

_Tiens, ta surprise est là ! S'exclama son père, souriant.

Elle tourna vivement la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle se dégagea de James, et courut, frénétique, avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Esmée. Carlisle se tenait à ses côtés et posa sa main réconfortante sur ses cheveux.

Et d'un coup, elle fondit en larmes. Esmée resserra son étreinte et la rassura, comme elle avait toujours su le faire depuis qu'elle était petite.

Edward ne reviendrait pas.

**Vingt-quatre ans.**

_Salut ma belle.

Bella sentit vaguement des lèvres effleurer sa tempe, mais elle était bien trop choquée pour relever quoique ce soit. Elle referma son magazine people d'un coup sec et essaya de reprendre contenance. Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob qui avait l'air inquiet et curieux à la fois.

_Salut, lui répondit-elle en priant pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

Elle avait rencontrée Jacob deux semaines auparavant et depuis, ils se voyaient assez régulièrement. Bella savait très bien ce qu'il attendait, mais depuis sa déception avec James, elle n'osait pas retenter l'expérience d'une relation stable. Cependant, elle devait avouer que sa compagnie était très agréable et qu'il arrivait à l'apaiser, ce qu'elle appréciait grandement.

Le visage de son ami se décontracta légèrement quand elle lui sourit.

La serveuse arriva et déposa deux cappuccinos sur la table avant de s'en aller. Bella porta immédiatement la tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

_Alors, tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu maltraites ce pauvre torchon ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'empara du magazine et le feuilleta rapidement.

_Tiens, Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt se seraient mariés, s'exclama-t-il. Ce ne serait pas la septième fois ?

_Rends-moi ça ! Rigola-t-elle avant de lui arracher des mains.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lis ces trucs… Tu m'avais l'air pourtant d'être une fille intelligente… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

_Ecoute, je repose mon cerveau, c'est tout ! lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle rouvrit le magazine à la page qu'elle avait ouverte avant que Jacob n'arrive et regarda furtivement une petite photo qui serait passée inaperçue aux yeux d'une autre personne : l'image représentait un homme assez grand, des cheveux cuivrés et un sourire enjôleur une guitare à la main. La légende sous la photo indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau talent à ne surtout pas rater qui allait sortir son premier album dans quelques jours. Il s'appelait Edward Cullen. Ignorant les tambourinements de son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, elle referma à nouveau le magazine et leva les yeux vers Jacob.

Il lui souriait, comme toujours. A ce moment précis, elle décida de se laisser porter par les évènements et de laisser une chance à l'homme qui lui, était à ses côtés. Jacob n'était pas Edward. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Edward, mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : le Edward qu'elle avait connue l'avait laissé derrière lui en s'envolant pour New York. Le Edward qu'elle avait connue n'avait pas essayé de la recontacté quand elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Le Edward qu'elle a connu n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Oui, oublier Edward était la seule chose à faire, et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête.

**Vingt-cinq ans. **

_Je voudrais qu'on se marie Bella.

Stop.

_Pardon ?

La voix de Bella n'était qu'un murmure et Jacob l'entendit à peine. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

Ils venaient de fêter leur première année en tant que couple. Bella avait trouvé cette idée ridicule mais Jacob était si enthousiaste qu'elle n'avait pas osé refuser.

Ils avaient dinés dans un petit restaurant familial et finalement, elle avait trouvé la soirée agréable. La blanquette de veau n'était franchement pas mauvaise et le vin blanc avait un goût irrésistiblement fruité. Une fois le repas terminé, ils étaient rentrés ensemble dans l'appartement de Jacob et avaient tout naturellement fini dans le lit de ce dernier pour fêter leur anniversaire.

Bella était heureuse avec lui. Il était doux, attentionné et arrivait toujours à la faire rire. Leur relation était stable et saine. Sa joie de vivre était devenue une drogue et elle aimait la routine tranquille qu'était devenue sa vie.

Sauf que ce soir, dans la pénombre de la chambre du brun, tout allait de travers.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?

La voix de Jacob trahissait son inquiétude, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou. Elle s'était précipitée sur ses sous-vêtements et s'affairait maintenant à retrouver son jean qui semblait porté disparu. Elle s'énerva et s'agita encore plus.

Quand Jacob se leva, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

_Oula… s'exclama-t-il en levant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement. On se calme tigresse.

Sa tentative d'apaiser Bella s'avéra vaine. Elle se remit à chercher ses vêtements de plus belle et quand elle les trouva enfin, elle les enfila avec de grands gestes avant de sortir de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle atteint la porte d'entrée mais Jacob lui empoigna le bras.

_Attend, s'il te plait… implora-t-il. Ne pars pas Bella, j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse faire, je ne te reverrais plus jamais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

_Je te promet de venir te voir demain, d'accord ?

Jacob hocha la tête, puis lâcha son bras, dépité.

**E&B**

_Calme-toi Alice…

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Jamais. Alice se retourna et ses yeux la fusillèrent dangereusement. Elles marchaient sur l'Occidental avenue South, sortant à peine du Starbucks avec des gobelets de capuccino fumant dans leur main. Le temps était assez humide pour un mois de Juin, mais à Seattle, elles étaient habituées, surtout pour Bella qui avait connu bien pire à Forks, ville où il pleuvait 360 jours par an.

Elle essaya vainement de rattraper son amie qui marchait à vive allure. Excédée, elle lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se retourner.

_Allez, lâche-toi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, puis s'exécuta.

_TU AS DIT NON BELLA !

Sa voix partit dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase et Bella grimaça. Pour Alice, refuser une demande mariage était passible de peine de mort.

_Jacob t'a demandé en mariage et tu as dit non, répéta-t-elle, plus calmement.

_Mais cela ne faisait qu'un an que nous étions ensemble !

_Et alors ?

_Je n'aime pas les mariages.

_ça, je n'en ai rien à faire Bella !

_Je pars à Chicago pendant un an !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en jurant et se remit à marcher encore plus vite, si cela était possible. Bella soupira et se résigna à la suivre. Elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui à propos d'Edward. Elle but une gorgée de son café et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit l'affiche sur le bus qui passait à ce moment-là sur l'avenue.

_Edward_.

Depuis un an, elle croyait devenir cinglée. La première fois qu'elle avait vu la photo d'Edward dans un magazine, elle avait failli faire une syncope. Aujourd'hui, elle ne frôlait plus la crise cardiaque, mais ses jambes tremblaient toujours autant.

Edward avait percé dans le monde de la musique, et d'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui. D'un autre, elle détestait le voir s'immiscer dans les rues de Seattle. Non seulement elle voyait sa photo dans tous les magazines, et autant dire qu'elle en était devenue allergique, mais elle ne pouvait pas allumer la radio sans entendre sa voix, ni espérer surfer sur Internet sans y voir un article qui en parlait.

Edward était devenu la coqueluche des médias. Edward avait été élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année. Edward avait reçu un disque d'or pour son premier album. Edward était en tournée dans tous les Etats-Unis. Edward trompait sa énième copine avec son énième coup d'un soir. Edward portait des calçons Calvin Klein. Edward buvait du café Nespresso. Edward allait sortir un nouvel album. Bref, Edward était célèbre et elle voyait sa tête partout.

Alice s'arrêta et elle fonça dedans, manquant de renverser son café. Elles venaient juste d'arriver devant le magasin de vêtement que tenait Alice depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de styliste, Alice avait ramé pour trouver un poste convenable. Il faut dire que Seattle n'est pas vraiment la capitale de la mode. Après deux ans de galères, elle avait tout bonnement baissé les bras devant les nombreux refus et avait décidé d'ouvrir sa boutique de fringue. Le local était assez petit et passait plutôt inaperçu, mais en quelques mois, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire et ses vêtements s'arrachaient. Bella était réellement heureuse pour elle, même si elle pensait qu'elle méritait beaucoup plus qu'un petit magasin à Seattle… Bella, quant à elle, était encore en plein dans sa thèse. Il lui restait un an avant de la présenter et elle serait, si tout se passait bien, Doctoresse Swan en sociologie.

Elle passait ses journées à préparer sa thèse dans son minuscule bureau de l'Université de Seattle, la même université où elle avait passé son diplôme. En tant que thésarde, elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup et était obligée d'assurer des cours aux étudiants. Bizarrement, elle avait pris goût à l'enseignement, et attendait à présent de terminer sa thèse pour tenter de devenir professeur titulaire d'une université.

Quand sa demande pour effectuer sa dernière année de doctorat à Chicago avait été acceptée, elle avait été folle de joie. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été le cas d'Alice, ni de Jacob.

Jacob. Quand elle pensa à lui, son cœur se serra. Jacob était beau, c'était indéniable. La peau mate, les yeux sombres et profonds. Il avait une carrure qui inspirait la sécurité et était incroyablement doux et tendre. Elle l'avait aimé, oui. Mais sa demande en mariage avait tout gâché.

_Je peux te parler ?

Alice s'installa à ses côtés sur le seul canapé de la boutique et posa sa petite main sur la cuisse de son amie.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi Bella. Déjà, quand James t'a quitté, je m'attendais à ce que tu…

Bella grimaça. Le souvenir de sa rupture avec James n'était pas très agréable. Quelques semaines après la fin de leurs études, elle avait découvert qu'il la trompait avec une dénommée Victoria.

_Tu plaisantes ? Je n'allais pas devenir une loque pour un mec qui te trompe avec pour excuse « Tu ne m'aimes pas ! ».

_Mais c'était vrai, Bella…

_Pas à ma connaissance, contra-t-elle.

_Et Jacob... Enfin, merde Bella ! Ce mec est une perle !

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. C'était vrai. Jacob était une perle.

_Tu sais… J'espère vraiment que tu vas profiter de cette année à Chicago pour mettre les choses au clair.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Je veux dire… qu'il n'y a que deux heures d'avion entre Chicago et New York.

Alice se releva, laissant Bella sous le choc, et haussa les épaules avant d'aller ouvrir les stores de son magasin. Qu'avaient-ils, tous ? Cette conversation lui rappela celle qu'elle avait eu le matin-même avec Jacob.

_Bella s'était réveillée avec un mal de crâne atroce. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi violemment. Certes, elle avait toujours eu une idée assez arrêtée du mariage après le divorce de ses parents, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une raison pour avoir eu un comportement aussi blessant envers Jacob. _

_Elle avait essayé de dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, mais les pensées qui l'assaillait l'en avait empêché. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi de cette façon. Elle aimait Jacob, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour combler le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Car si elle aimait Jacob, ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour Edward était mille fois plus fort. _

_Après avoir bu un café bien serré et s'être préparée, elle décida de ne pas attendre une minute de plus et prit la direction de l'appartement de Jacob. _

_Quand il lui ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés et qu'il avait d'imposantes cernes sous les yeux. Ce constat la brisa un peu plus : elle n'avait jamais vu Jacob dans un tel état. Il la laissa entrer dans le salon sans dire un mot, puis referma la porte derrière elle. _

__Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _

_Sa voix était rauque et lasse. Bella se mordit la lèvre et refusa doucement. _

__Jacob…_

__Tu sais, j'ai compris Bella. Te demander en mariage était une grosse connerie… Je ne savais pas que tu en étais allergique ! _

_Cette fois-ci, il paraissait sarcastique et mauvais. _

__Je suis vraiment désolée, Jacob. _

_Il soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux. _

__Est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça ?_

_Bella ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Cette nuit, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle tenait énormément à lui, mais elle avait l'impression de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. _

__Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux de moi… Je suis désolé. _

__Pardon ? _

_Jacob était énervé à présent. Il paraissait prendre conscience des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. _

__Attends Bella… T'es en train de me quitter, là ? Je suis en plein cauchemar ! S'écria-t-il avant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. _

_Bella n'osa rien dire et se contenta de fixer son regard sur ses mains qui étaient posés sur ses genoux. _

__Tu sais… Toute la nuit je me suis dit que mon égo en avait pris un sacré coup ! Je sais que tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais de là à me quitter parce que je t'ai demandé en mariage ! _

_Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se calme et revienne s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il soupira. _

__Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? _

__Bien sûr que si… _

__Mais pas assez. _

_Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Que devait-elle répondre à ça ? Il avait mis le doigt sur le problème et elle n'arrivait même pas à acquiescer. _

__En tout cas moins qu'Edward Cullen… continua-t-il. _

_Bella ouvrit la bouche en grand et le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. _

__Pa…pardon ? _

__Tu sais, tu parles dans ton sommeil. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça t'arrive souvent de prononcer son prénom quand tu dors. La première fois, j'ai été choqué et j'ai posé des questions à Alice. Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai vraiment harcelée… _

_Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à poursuivre. _

__Elle m'a juste dit que c'était Edward Cullen, un ami d'enfance. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec la manière dont tu réagissais quand il y avait des photos d'Edward Cullen dans la presse, ou quand il passait à la télé. Sans oublier le fait que dès qu'une de ses chansons passait à la radio, tu changeais tout de suite de station. Quel genre d'ami d'enfance pourrait hanter vos rêves chaque nuit ? _

_La dernière question était purement rhétorique. Bella ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire tellement tout ce qu'il venait de prononcer était véridique. _

__Ecoute… lui dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son bras. Je ne connais pas ton histoire avec…Edward (Prononcer son nom paraissait difficile pour lui), et ma demande en mariage t'a fait peur… Mais si vraiment tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, ce serait con de tout faire foirer, tu crois pas ? _

__Je ne sais pas… _

_Bella était perdue. Des pensées tournaient dans sa tête : sa relation avec Jacob, l'absence d'Edward, la demande, Chicago… _

__Je serais toujours là Bella, d'accord ? _

__Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes… Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, ni pour moi. _

__Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je t'aime, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi Bella. Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à tout ça, d'accord ? Quand tu reviendras de Chicago, tu auras peut-être les idées un peu plus claires… _

Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Peut-être qu'elle allait devoir prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça durant son année à Chicago…

**Le jour où tout a (re)commencé.**

Chicago. Chicago et ses 2,7 millions d'habitants. Lincoln Park, son Institut d'Art, son Musée d'Histoire naturelle, son _Chicago Tribune_…

Oui, son Chicago Tribune que Bella avait bêtement ouvert ce jour-là alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café. Si elle avait banni les magazines people de son existence, il fallait aujourd'hui qu'elle y ajoute les journaux à grands tirages. Non mais, sur quelle planète vivait-on ?

Elle avait tranquillement débuté sa journée. Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'elle était arrivée à Chicago, et mis à part le fait qu'Alice lui manquait terriblement et qu'elle avait dû subir une petite déprime post-déménagement, elle se sentait plutôt bien ici.

L'Université de Chicago dans laquelle elle était installée était très accueillante, et ses collègues très agréables. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs à merveille avec l'une d'entre-elle, Angela. Leurs travaux de thèse étaient somme toute assez similaires et elles étaient toutes deux en charge du même TD sur la Sociologie de la famille.

Elle s'était réveillée tôt et en avait profité pour acheter le journal avant de prendre une collation dans un des nombreux cafés au Sud de la ville, près de l'Université. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter le Chicago tribune, avec son Smartphone, elle avait accès à toutes les infos en temps réels, bordel ! Elle avait dégusté ses toasts et son capuccino tranquillement, tournant délicatement les pages. Puis elle avait tourné une autre page, et elle était tombée sur une photo du visage d'Edward en gros plan. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand, puis son ventre s'était serré, comme d'habitude.

Où qu'elle aille, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. Bien souvent, elle avait pensé à quitter les Etats-Unis, mais Alice l'aurait sûrement séquestrée avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste. D'un coup, elle s'était sentie lasse et avait lu le titre de l'article.

**EDWARD CULLEN DEBUTE SA TOURNEE A CHICAGO!**

**_**Humph…Evidemment… Avait-elle murmuré pour elle-même avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

L'article était en fait une interview du chanteur réalisée la veille, selon la journaliste. Elle avait hésité quelques instants puis s'était plongée dans la lecture de la dite-interview.

**CT : Comment vous sentez-vous Edward ? **

**EC : **_Plutôt bien, je dois dire ! [Rires]. J'adore Chicago, cela change un peu de New York ! _

**CT : Êtes-vous prêt à entamer la tournée pour votre second album ? **

**EC : **_Je dois dire que je suis un peu effrayé… Cet album est très différent du premier et j'espère qu'il plaira autant ! [Sourire]_

Bella avait vu la scène d'ici : le sourire-made-in-Cullen d'Edward qui vous faisait fondre. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que la journaliste était tombée directement sous le charme. Et puis, de toute manière, toutes les femelles des Etats-Unis avaient l'air d'être déjà tombées sous son charme alors bon…

**CT : Nous avons effectivement eu le plaisir d'écouter votre album en avant-première. Non seulement vous mélangez les styles, mais nous avons également été agréablement surpris par les paroles de vos chansons. Est-ce vous qui les avez composées ? **

**EC : **_Oui, ces paroles viennent de là [pointe le haut de sa tête avec son index]. Le premier album était plus calme, et les paroles un peu plus…impersonnelles, on va dire. [Hésitant] Sur Beautiful [Ndlr : Titre du second album], j'ai essayé de varier les styles et les instruments. Quant aux paroles, elles me tiennent beaucoup à cœur._

**CT : Vous les avez tirés d'une quelconque expérience personnelle ? **

**EC :**_[Très sérieux] Quand j'écris, cela se fait toujours avec mon cœur. Alors oui, toutes les chansons de cet album sont issues de mon expérience et de mon ressenti actuel._

**CT : Pouvez-vous nous dire qui a inspiré ces magnifiques textes ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de particulier… **

**EC : **_[Sourire mystérieux] Je ne peux pas vous le dire… C'est un secret ! _

**CT : Nous avons vu que vous vous êtes entourés de plusieurs musiciens pour cet album ? **

**EC : **_Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre mes amis Jasper et Alec d'y participer. [Rires] Jasper est à la guitare et Alec à la batterie. Nous avions un groupe quand nous étions à Julliard, et cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de refaire de la musique à leur côté._

**CT : Pouvons-nous espérer que vous allez reformer ce groupe ? **

**EC : **_Définitivement, non. Peut-être m'accompagneront-ils pendant une bonne partie de ma carrière s'ils le souhaitent, mais ils ne veulent absolument pas être sous le feu des projecteurs. Moi-même, j'ai parfois du mal à l'assumer. [Petit sourire en coin]_

**CT : Et bien, nous ne pouvons vous souhaiter que de la réussite pour votre tournée qui débutera dans un mois à l'United Center de Chicago. Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps… **

**EC : **_Mais je vous en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi…_

Bella avait refermé le journal aussi sec. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal pour rien…

Sauf qu'un mois plus tard, elle était devant l'United Center de Chicago. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Oh, un coup de téléphone à Alice, une discussion alcoolisée et un billet VIP envoyé par courrier.

Quelques fois elle détestait Alice. Elle l'avait appelé immédiatement après avoir reçu le billet du concert et n'avait jamais crié aussi fort. Alice avait tout écouté, du début à la fin, et pourtant son monologue ne ressemblait plus à rien tant elle était enragée et il fallait l'avouer : totalement effrayée.

__De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là pour me surveiller, avait-elle dit après s'être légèrement calmée. Il me suffira de rester tranquillement à la maison et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! _

__Bella, Bella… Tu me sous-estimes ! J'ai envoyé un ticket à Angela pour qu'elle t'y accompagne. _

__Angela ne m'obligera pas à y aller, ce n'est pas son genre. _

__Savais-tu qu'elle était fan d'Edward ? _

_Elle grogna alors qu'elle devinait parfaitement sa traitresse d'amie sourire derrière son combiné. _

__Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller ! J'aurai juste à refiler le ticket à une collègue. Les groupies d'Edward ne manquent pas dans le coin… _

__Ne m'oblige pas à exécuter le plan B. _

__Quel plan B ? _

__Celui qui m'oblige à venir à Chicago et à t'amener là-bas par la peau des fesses. _

__Je préfère le plan B. Tu me manques, Alice. _

__Toi aussi Bella, mais… OH ET PUIS ZUT ! Arrête d'essayer de m'attendrir ! Tu y vas et puis c'est tout ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es défilée, je te promets Bella, je te promets que tu me devras au moins cent journées shopping ! _

_Je grimaçai. Une journée shopping aux côtés d'Alice équivalait à dix heures à arpenter les magasins, et cinq heures à la regarder défiler avec ses nouvelles acquisitions. _

__D'accord, d'accord… Tu as gagné ! _

__Et puis franchement… as-tu seulement écouté cet album ? _

__Non, je ne suis pas sado-maso Alice ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

__Comme ça…_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions ou venir sur la page si vous voulez en discuter :)**

**(Réponse à la review de nana10 : je n'ai plus besoin de te répondre concernant James… ^^ Oui, il n'était que de passage, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue !)**

**Rendez-vous Dimanche prochain pour le second chapitre, avec le retour d'Edward !**


	3. Chapitre deux : And tonight

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, le chapitre deux arrive avec un jour d'avance ! Je pense que personne ne m'engueulera pour ce petit cadeau… ^^ Je tenais à vous le poster aujourd'hui car demain je ne serais pas disponible, fêtant mes vingt-deux ans.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Certes, je n'en ai pas reçue mille, mais pour moi ce n'est pas l'important. Quand j'écris cette histoire, je me sens bien et je suis plus qu'heureuse que vous l'appréciez. Une simple mise en Alerte ou en favoris me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant et que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout ! **

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, en général, je tiens à le faire mais je viens de terminer mes partiels donc je vous avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me pencher dessus. Merci donc à toutes et à tous (on peut rêver, non ? ^^) et merci également aux anonymes (Oriane, Joys, Apple, Nana10, ainsi que tous les Guest). Pas mal de personnes m'ont demandé si on aurait le ressenti d'Edward. Et bien oui, et vous en aurez un aperçu dans ce chapitre ! :) **

**Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre deux, qui est un chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à cœur… Je vous invite également à écouter la musique Invincible de Muse qui m'a inspirée cette histoire. Le lien est disponible dans le chapitre ) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : And tonight we can truly say : together we're invincible. **

Et voilà comment Bella s'était retrouvée devant l'United Center un Samedi soir en compagnie d'Angela qui sautait presque sur place et au milieu de fans hystériques. Elles faisaient la queue depuis une bonne heure et n'étaient même pas arrivées aux portes principales.

_C'est ridicule, je rentre, je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus pour ce mec stupide ! cria-t-elle à son amie.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle et la fusillèrent du regard. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant plusieurs mini-Alice et elle frissonna.

_Hors de question, grogna Angela en lui retenant le bras. Alice me tuerait, et moi aussi ! J'ai attendu cette soirée toute la semaine Bella !

Elle grimaça, ce qui lui arrivait beaucoup en ce moment. Voir Angela en groupie n'était pas un très beau spectacle, elle qui d'ordinaire était la sagesse incarnée. Alice était vraiment diabolique…

Quand deux heures plus tard, elles pénétrèrent enfin dans l'immense salle et qu'on les dirigea vers le second rang, Bella gémit de désespoir. Combien Alice avait-elle déboursée pour leur obtenir de telles places ? La connaissant, elle avait sûrement tout fait pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas la rater… Alors qu'elles attendaient que le show ne commence, elle pria pour qu'avec les lumières en plein visage et la pénombre des gradins il ne puisse pas l'apercevoir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient. C'était ridicule, VRAIMENT ridicule…

_ça va Bella ? Tu es toute pâle…

Elle tourna la tête vers Angela et lui sourit.

_ça va, c'est juste la foule… ça m'oppresse.

_Oh, d'accord ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu t'évanouisses quand on ira le voir en coulisse me sourit-elle.

_QUOI ?

Elle cria si fort qu'à nouveau, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

_En… en coulisse ?

_Voyons Bella, nous avons des pass VIP ! Je savais que tu n'appréciais pas la musique d'Edward Cullen mais à ce point s'en est vexant !

Puis les cris se multiplièrent et les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, m'empêchant de rétorquer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors que la scène était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les milliers d'écrans de téléphones portables éclairaient légèrement mais ne laissaient aucunement apercevoir Edward, ni les musiciens. Un bruit de guitare retentit, sûrement déformé par la pédale de distorsion, puis un spot éclaira le guitariste, sûrement Jasper.

La batterie suivit, en même temps qu'un autre projecteur éclairait celui qui devait être Alec. Les roulements étaient légers et commençaient à envoûter Bella qui avait les mains moites et appréhendait le moment où Edward serait éclairé.

Puis sa voix retentit, douce, et un dernier projecteur s'alluma. Les cris retentirent de plus belle, en écho à son cœur meurtri.

(Invincible – Muse youtu . be / AcS6zbCghZ4 )

**Follow through**  
_N'abandonne pas_  
**Make your dreams come true**  
_Fais en sorte que tes rêves deviennent réalité_  
**Don't give up the fight**  
_N'abandonne pas le combat_  
**You will be all right**  
_Tu seras très bien_  
**Beause there's no one like you in the universe**  
_Parce qu'il n'y en a aucun comme toi_ _dans l'univers_

Etait-ce possible d'avoir une voix aussi sensuelle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Sûrement, vu qu'elle ne rêvait pas. De là où elle était, elle le voyait très clairement, encore plus beau qu'avant et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que les photos des magazines ne lui rendaient pas justice.

**Don't be afraid**  
_Ne sois pas effrayé_  
**Of what your mind conceives**  
_De ce en quoi ton âme croit_  
**You should make a stand**  
_Tu devrais faire une pause_  
**Stand up for what you believe**  
_Défend ce en quoi tu crois_  
**And tonight  
**_Et ce soir_  
**We can truly say**  
_Nous pouvons vraiment dire_  
**Together we're invincible**  
_Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles_

Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés partaient dans tous les sens et elle se souvint de toutes les fois où, pendant leur adolescence, elle s'était amusée à passer sa main dedans en lui disant de se coiffer.

Il était habillé tout en noir, des chaussures à la veste de son costume, en passant par sa chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient négligemment ouverts, laissant découvrir son torse qui semblait briller sous la lumière éclatante.

Sa main agrippa le micro qui était posé sur son socle et il ferma les yeux, pris de frénésie. Bella avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait. Elle essayait de comprendre les paroles, mais son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la pomme d'Adam d'Edward qui bougeait en fonction des notes qu'il chantait.

**During the struggle**  
_Et pendant la bataille_  
**They will pull us down**  
_Ils nous abattrons_  
**But please, please**  
_Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait_  
**Let's use this chance**  
_Utilisons cette chance_  
**To turn things around**  
_Pour changer les choses_  
**And tonight**  
_Et ce soir_  
**We can truly say**  
_Nous pouvons vraiment dire_  
**Together we're invincible**  
_Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles_

Elle décida de fermer les yeux, et de se concentrer sur le texte. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, la mélodie était presqu'aussi envoutante que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. La batterie changea de rythme et les battements se firent plus espacés, plus appuyés.

**Do it on your own**  
_Fais-le par toi-même_  
**It makes no difference to me**  
_Cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi_  
**What you leave behind**  
_Ce que tu laisses derrière toi_  
**And what you choose to be**  
_Ce que tu choisis d'être_  
**And whatever they say**  
_Et peu importe ce qu'ils disent_  
**Your soul's unbreakable**  
_Ton âme est inaltérable_

**During the struggle**  
_Pendant la bataille_  
**They will pull us down**  
_Ils nous abattront_  
**But please, please**  
_Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait_  
**Let's use this chance**  
_Utilisons cette chance_  
**To turn things around**  
_De retourner les choses_  
**And tonight**  
_Et ce soir _  
**We can truly say**  
_nous pouvons vraiment dire_  
**Together we're invincible**  
_Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles_  
**Together we're invincible**  
_Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles_

Si la musique était belle, ce n'était rien à côté des paroles. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Elle venait tout simplement de comprendre qu'Edward méritait amplement le succès qu'il avait depuis plus d'un an. Même si la plupart du temps, il était adulé pour sa beauté, sa musique était renversante et quand elle comprit la dernière phrase, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Tout le monde autour d'elle avait les bras levés et criait, même Angela semblait à part, dans son monde.

Bella, elle, avait à nouveau le regard rivé sur l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, l'homme qui avait été à ses côtés durant dix-sept longues années. Le garçon qui l'avait aidé à construire un château de sable quand ils avaient quatre ans, le garçon qui lui piquait ses bonbons à Halloween de peur qu'elle ne soit malade. Le garçon qui lui offrait des fleurs qu'il arrachait dans son jardin, faisait rouspéter sa mère. Le jeune homme qui l'enlaçait quand elle pleurait, qui la connaissait mieux que personne et qui s'arrangeait toujours pour la tenir au courant si une surprise se préparait pour son anniversaire, car elle n'aimait pas ça.

L'homme qui était parti vivre à 4 000 km d'elle pour vivre sa vie et faire vivre sa musique. L'homme qu'elle avait sûrement aimé depuis qu'elle était en âge d'avoir conscience des choses, l'homme qu'elle avait accusé de la mettre de côté et de l'oublier.

L'homme qu'elle avait tout simplement sûrement blessé au plus profond de son être. L'homme qui ce soir, cinq ans après avoir pris son avion et trois ans après leur dernière discussion, était en train de chanter pour elle.

Alors qu'il entamait une dernière fois le refrain après un solo de guitare envoûtant de Jasper, elle le vit fermer les yeux et sa voix devient plus accentuée et légèrement enrouée.

Invincible. Oui, elle s'en souvenait. C'était le terme qu'il avait utilisé un million de fois pour qualifier leur amitié jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

Les instruments se turent quelques instants et la scène fut totalement éclairée. Edward remercia son public d'être venu ce soir avec un sourire radieux.

Puis les musiques s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres. Edward changeait d'instruments sans cesse, passant de la guitare pour accompagner Jasper, à la basse, puis s'installait quelques fois au piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de la scène.

La journaliste n'avait pas menti : les styles étaient différents à chaque chanson et cela n'en affectait aucunement leurs qualités.

Plus le concert avançait, plus Bella s'enfonçait dans son siège, cherchant l'air. Elle pensait devenir paranoïaque car à chaque chanson, les paroles la frappaient en plein cœur, comme si elles lui étaient directement adressées. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis la phrase qu'Alice avait prononcée lui revint en mémoire :

__Et puis franchement… as-tu seulement écouté cet album ? _

Elle observa la scène. Edward était installé au piano et indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chanson, ce qui provoqua des mécontentements de tout le public.

(Run for your life – The Fray youtu . be / ru 9KUHx2XYU )

**Seventeen years by her side **_17 ans à ses côtés_**  
Broke the same bread**_ On rompait le même pain_**  
Wore the same clothes and we said**_ On portait les même habits et on se disait :_**  
We're sisters with nothing between**_« On est frangine et inséparable »_**  
If one of us fall**_ Si l'une de nous deux tombe_**  
The other will soon be following**_ L'autre la suivrait tout aussi vite_

Si elle avait eu des doutes, elle n'en avait désormais plus aucun. Elle était totalement hypnotisée et pensa un instant à la douleur qu'elle ressentirait le soir même quand elle réaliserait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne le verrait décidément plus jamais.

Tout d'un coup, il se leva et quitta son piano pour revenir au micro. Il le détacha de son socle et s'avança un peu plus sur le devant de la scène. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle mais ne la voyait toujours pas.

Les gens du premier rang tendirent les mains vers lui. Il leur sourit en continuant de chanter. Bella n'arrivait même plus à se soucier des paroles et avait planté son regard sur lui, alors que la pénombre des gradins l'empêchait sûrement de la voir.

**Oh, you don't have to go it alone, go it alone**  
_Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cavalière seule, faire cavalière seule..._

Puis sans crier gare, il tourna son regard et la vit. Durant une seconde, ses yeux continuèrent de naviguer puis revinrent se verrouiller à ceux de Bella qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle le vit chanceler légèrement et sa voix se cassa. Il regarda vers Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils, ayant visiblement remarqué qu'il venait de louper le début du refrain.

Il sembla se ressaisir et l'entama mais ne regarda plus dans sa direction.

**Run for your life, my love**_ Sauve qui peut mon amour_**  
Run and you don't give up**_ Cours et n'abandonne pas_**  
All that you are**_ Tout ce que tu es_**  
All that you want**_ Tout ce que tu désires..._**  
Run for your life right now**_ Sauve qui peut, n'attends pas_**  
And if you don't know how**_ Et si tu ne sais pas comment faire_**  
I'll come-back with you and take all that's true**_ Je reviendrais avec toi et on récupérera tout ce qui est vrai_**  
Leave all that's burned behind**_ Laisse tout ce qui a brûlé derrière...___

La chanson s'arrêta et signa la fin du concert. Bella n'attendit même pas le rappel et sauta de son siège pour atteindre la sortie au plus vite, oubliant totalement Angela au passage. Quand elle atteignit le hall, son amie la rattrapa.

_ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_J'ai besoin d'air…

_J'imagine que tu ne viens pas en coulisse avec moi… Elle sembla remarquer mes yeux rouges et se mordit la lèvre. T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attends dehors, d'accord ? Prends ton temps.

Sur ces mots, elle franchit les portes et courut vers la première ruelle qu'elle aperçut avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur et pleurer de tout son soûl. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa automatiquement le numéro d'Alice.

_Allo ? Bella ?

_Alice, je te déteste… réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Ses…ses chansons…

_Je sais Bella, je sais… Calme-toi.

**E&B**_**  
**_

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

A peine étais-je arrivé dans les coulisses que je me précipitai vers la sortie pour essayer de la rattraper. Je l'avais vue partir avant le rappel, mais j'espérai qu'elle soit encore là, quelque part dehors. Tanya me retint par le bras, agacée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Edward ? Il y a une dizaine de fans qui attendent de te voir !

Je grognai et pestai contre mon manager qui réduisait de plus en plus mes chances de pouvoir parler à Bella. J'aperçu Jasper au loin qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Tant pis, les explications viendraient après.

_Tu restes là ! Je te rappelle qu'elles ont payées le prix fort pour te voir ! Alors tu souris, tu signes et tu fais des photos, okay ?

Ma tête allait exploser. J'étais tiraillé entre passer pour un salop de première envers mes fans, ce que la presse ne tarderait pas de rapporter dans tout le pays, et revoir Bella. _Ma _Bella. Ma Bella qui était venue me voir.

_Edward !

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper et décidait de le rejoindre. J'avais la gorge serrée et mes mains n'arrivaient pas à se stabiliser depuis que je l'avais aperçue dans le public.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me murmura-t-il pour que personne n'entende.

_Bella était là…

_Oh. Bella… _ta_ Bella ?

_Tu connais une autre Bella, peut-être ? M'énervai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je soupirai et tentai de prendre une longue respiration. Tanya s'impatientait, j'allai devoir la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne me pulvérise.

_Ecoute Jazz, j'ai besoin d'un service…

_Hors de question Ed', je ne te couvrirai pas.

Visiblement, Tanya avait atteint son seuil de tolérance et vint me chercher. Elle m'amena dans ma loge et m'ordonna d'attendre bien sagement ici. La connaissant, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, à part si je voulais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je venais de terminer mon neuvième tête-à-tête avec une fan et j'avais des crampes aux joues. Généralement, cela ne me dérangeait pas mais ce soir, j'étais complètement paumé et je n'avais qu'une envie : la retrouver. Elle était là, à Chicago. Tous les scénarios possibles défilèrent dans ma tête. Je savais qu'elle n'avait plus le même numéro de téléphone car j'avais tenté de l'appeler il y a presqu'un an, quand mon premier album était sorti. Je n'avais pas le numéro d'Alice, sinon je le lui aurais demandé.

J'aurais très bien pu appeler ma mère, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté de me le donner sans son autorisation, donc c'était à exclure.

Je pourrais chercher son adresse sur Internet, mais Bella était plutôt du genre à se mettre sur liste rouge. Je réalisai que je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle était devenue… A dire vrai, j'avais passé les dernières années à essayer de ne pas penser à elle et à essayer de résister à la tentation de l'appeler ou d'aller la voir à Seattle. Mais à priori, j'y serai allé en vain, vu qu'elle semblait habiter à Chicago à présent…

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand ma dernière fan pénétra dans ma loge, embarrassée. Je lui adressai quelques mots, un sourire puis lui demandai si elle souhaitait un autographe. Elle acquiesça et me tendit mon album, souriante.

_Pouvez-vous m'en signer un deuxième ? C'est pour une amie…

Elle me tendit un deuxième album (combien en avait-elle sur elle ?) et commençait à griffonner dessus.

_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_Bella, Bella Swan.

Je relevai la tête si rapidement que j'eus mal à la nuque. Avait-elle bien dit Bella ou avais-je rêvé ?

_Elle ne se sentais pas très bien alors elle n'a pas pu rester… Mais je pense que ça devrait lui faire plaisir.

Je souris doucement, mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Je m'appliquai et pris un plaisir sans nom à écrire son prénom sur la pochette de mon propre album. J'avais cette fois-ci laissé de côté les dédicaces usées et j'avais juste écrit : _Pour Bella, ensemble nous serons toujours invincibles. _

Je redonnai la pochette à la fille dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Je savais qu'elle était ma seule chance de revoir Bella, mais je ne savais pas comment faire sans paraitre suspect. A priori, elle ne savait même pas que Bella et moi nous connaissions, sinon elle m'en aurait parlé.

_Je peux vous demander un service ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle se mit à rougir et hochait la tête.

_ça va vous paraitre assez bizarre mais… vous pourriez me donner le numéro de Bella ?

**E&B**

Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge de ma chambre d'hôtel. Il était trois heures du matin et je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil. J'avais tenté d'appeler Bella une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. J'avais hésité à lui laisser un message, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle l'effacerait sans l'écouter.

J'essayai vraiment de comprendre pourquoi elle était venue au concert ce soir, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver de justificatif valable, en tout cas, rien qui ne ressemblait à Bella.

La première chose que j'avais toujours admiré chez elle, c'était sa capacité à faire des choix et à ne jamais se retourner. Quand elle m'avait appelé ce jour-là, je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et que sa décision était univoque. Jamais elle ne reviendrait vers moi. Je l'avais perdue, tout simplement.

Durant toutes ces années, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier… Mais chaque jour, je pensais à elle un peu plus. Je l'avais laissée tomber pensant bêtement qu'elle m'attendrait quoi qu'il se passe : notre amitié, si on pouvait appeler notre relation comme cela, était indestructible. Je pensais que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour penser l'un à l'autre, qu'elle serait toujours là, même si on ne se voyait pas pendant dix ans.

C'était ironique, car j'étais parti pour avoir un avenir avec ma musique, et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui faisait vivre ma musique. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais écrit toutes ces chansons. Sans elle, je n'en serais pas là.

Chaque fois que je joue, que je chante, j'ai son visage qui danse devant mes yeux et les souvenirs qui s'insinuent en moi. Je suis piégé, condamné à écrire et à chanter pour elle, alors que je l'avais abandonné pour cela.

Je me levai et attrapai ma guitare. Quand mes doigts glissèrent sur les cordes, je frissonnai. Les instruments m'avaient toujours provoqué cela… Ce sentiment d'apaisement, d'être à ma place. Aujourd'hui, cela me rendait juste… frustré.

Tout de suite, les accords s'enchaînèrent et ma voix s'éleva d'elle-même dans la chambre silencieuse.

__Letting you see through me now it will consume me. Forget your pain, and watch me fall apart._ (Je te laisse voir à travers moi comment je suis en train de me consumer. Oublie ta peine et regarde-moi tomber en morceaux.)

Je décidai d'écrire ces deux phrases afin de m'en souvenir quand mon portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Je posai rapidement ma guitare sur le lit et attrapai l'appareil. Quand je vis l'appelant, mes mains tremblèrent et je dû me concentrer pour faire glisser mon doigt sur l'écran tactile.

_Bella.

_Bonsoir Edward.

_**A suivre…**_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je sais, je sais… je suis une vraie sadique ! (Ma bêta me le dit tous les jours !) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bellwardverse.**


	4. Chapitre trois : Tu as baissé les bras

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 d'Invincibles. A propos, je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront publiés le Samedi et non plus le Dimanche. **

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews de la dernière fois, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, mis à part les anonymes, bien évidemment. Vous m'avez tous fait des compliments qui me motivent encore plus pour écrire cette histoire ! Alors encore merci !**

**Vous m'avez également toutes traité de sadique… :) Et oui, je vous avais prévenu ! Mais pour me rattraper, le chapitre 3 est un peu plus long que les précédents et je pense que vous allez grandement apprécier la fin… Je vous laisse déguster !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tu as baissé les bras en premier, Bella. **

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installa. J'avais essayé toute la soirée de l'avoir au téléphone, et maintenant qu'elle m'appelait, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment rattraper sept ans de sa vie ? Pas au téléphone, en tout cas.

_Donne-moi ton adresse.

Et elle avait dû penser la même chose car elle me la communiqua l'instant d'après et raccrocha. Pour ma part, j'eus à peine le temps d'enfiler une paire de jeans, une veste et de revêtir un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil que j'étais déjà en train de courir à l'extérieur pour attraper un taxi. Heureusement les rues de Chicago étaient calmes à cette heure-ci, et j'arrivai devant son immeuble en une quinzaine de minutes seulement.

J'escaladai les marches deux par deux et m'arrêtai deux secondes devant sa porte, le cœur battant. Je n'avais pas encore frappé qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre celle que j'avais tant envie de voir. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants. Moi, les mains dans les poches, elle, appuyée contre sa porte d'entrée, puis je me jetais sur elle pour l'enlacer comme si ma vie en dépendait. Alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de mon torse, je respirai ses cheveux. Le parfum de son shampoing m'avait tellement manqué… Je pouvais sentir son cœur qui battait presque aussi fort que le mien, et ce fait me rassura.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, je m'écartai et elle me laissa entrer chez elle avant de fermer sa porte. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'étions prêt à discuter de quoi que ce soit. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. J'ôtai ma veste, la balançant à terre et m'allongeai, ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse. Elle se lova à moi et peu de temps après, sa respiration se fit plus lente et profonde. Je sombrai à mon tour dans le sommeil ayant ma dernière pensée pour Tanya qui ferait sûrement une crise de nerf en remarquant mon absence le lendemain matin.

**E&B**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, la chambre était baignée de lumière et je dû me concentrer quelques instants avant de me souvenir où j'étais. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis… depuis plusieurs années, en fait. Je me relevai sur un coude et tournai la tête pour observer le petit réveil de Bella. 10h57. Tanya allait me tuer.

J'étirai mes bras en baillant. J'avais vraiment bien dormi, bordel. Je me levai et observai mes vêtements froissés. Si je rentrais dans cet état, je me ferais remarquer… Et pas sûr que mon bonnet et mes lunettes de soleil me protègent ce coup-ci !

Je me levai et fronçai le nez en humant l'odeur de café bien frais. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas bu un vrai café ? Des semaines, sûrement. Les cafés des hôtels – aussi luxueux soient-ils - et des salles de spectacles étaient vraiment dégueulasses.

Je me dirigeai le cœur battant en dehors de la chambre, pressé de revoir Bella à la lumière du jour. Au fond de moi, je devais juste me rassurer qu'avoir dormi à ses côtés n'avait pas été un rêve. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que je sois encore endormi, soit-dit en passant, vu que je me trouvais dans sa chambre et que je pouvais sentir son odeur à chaque pas que je faisais.

Quand je trouvai enfin la cuisine, je la vis. Elle était de dos et ses bras s'agitaient vivement. Elle portait un jean qui lui allait à merveille, un simple débardeur blanc qui laissait apercevoir ses épaules nues et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une espèce de chignon qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Elle aurait pu apparaitre négligée, surtout dans le monde dans lequel je vivais depuis plusieurs mois… Mais à cet instant, je sus que je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi magnifique. Bella était simple et dégageait quelque chose de fort au naturel, ce que beaucoup de personnes pourraient lui envier.

_Tu engages un combat contre ce pot de confiture ? Rigolai-je.

_Il me provoque ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant.

Oui, définitivement magnifique.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui saisit le pot des mains.

_Tu as un couteau ?

Elle esquissa un geste vers un des tiroirs de sa petite cuisine et me tendit l'objet, les sourcils froncés.

Je posai le pot sur le plan de travail et assénai un vif coup de couteau dans le couvercle pour faire sortir l'air. Je pus ensuite aisément dévisser le couvercle et je tendis le pot à Bella, qui me regardait intensément.

_Magique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler devant son air émerveillé.

_C'est un pot de confiture Bella, et de la physique.

_Je ne parlais pas du pot de confiture…

Nous nous regardâmes un instant. J'étais tendu à l'extrême et mon regard refusait de se détacher d'elle. Finalement, ce fut elle qui craqua et elle s'affaira à beurrer les toasts.

_Comment vont Emmett et Rosalie ?

_Oh. Rosalie est en représentation en France, aux dernières nouvelles. Elle ne rentre que dans trois mois. Et Emmett est en pleines répétitions pour une pièce de théâtre qui sera à l'affiche dans deux semaines.

_C'est bizarre, en voyant Emmett, je l'aurais plus vu dans un film d'action plutôt que dans une pièce de théâtre, tu vois… Genre art martiaux et mitraillettes.

Je rigolai à nouveau, pensant que je l'avais plus fait en une matinée avec elle que pendant les deux dernières années.

_Tu as une image très stéréotypée d'Emmett. Mais tu as raison sur un point : je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup tourner dans un film. Le problème, c'est que c'est plutôt dur de percer dans ce milieu…

_Il a pourtant Edward Cullen comme ami, ce n'est pas rien ! Sourit-elle en servant à présent le café dans deux tasses.

_Il ne veut pas de mon aide. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé…

Elle me tendit une tasse et déposa une assiette de toast à la confiture sur le bar. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en bavardant de tout et de rien. Je ne me rappelais plus à quel point il était facile de discuter avec elle, à quel point j'étais à l'aise. Mais malgré tout, j'avais la fâcheuse impression qu'il faudrait un moment ou à un autre aborder le sujet qui fâche. Surtout que j'allais bientôt devoir partir si je ne voulais pas mourir de manière très lente.

_Alors, commença-t-elle en déposant les tasses vides dans l'évier. Où est ton prochain concert ?

Merde, les concerts… Depuis hier soir, cela m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit, et maintenant que je me trouvais là, avec elle, je n'avais absolument pas envie de traverser les Etats-Unis.

_Et bien… j'ai encore deux concerts ici. Ensuite j'irai à Cleveland, Charlotte, Jacksonville, Houston, Phoenix, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle… Puis je termine à New York.

_ça fait un beau programme, tout ça. Murmura-t-elle en m'observant.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. J'allais passer un an à voyager aux quatre coins du pays et même si l'an passé, cela m'avait fait du bien de prendre un peu de recul, je n'avais aujourd'hui aucune envie de m'éloigner d'elle.

_Et toi, depuis combien de temps habites-tu à Chicago ?

_Deux mois. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, je repars à Seattle au prochain Automne.

Je fus déçu, mais rapidement, je fis le calcul dans ma tête.

_Je serais à Seattle durant le mois de Décembre. On pourra… enfin si tu veux… On pourra se voir… Tu veux bien ?

Bon Dieu, j'étais totalement pathétique.

Elle sembla réfléchir. Connaissant Bella, elle devait sûrement peser le pour et le contre.

_Je ne sais pas Edward…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Ah oui : totalement pathétique.

_J'ai vraiment envie de te voir à Seattle Bella. Je ne pourrais pas errer pendant un mois dans une ville en te sachant tout près sans te voir, c'est impossible.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. PA-THE-TIQUE. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je savais déjà que ce qui en sortirai ne me plairait pas.

_Pourtant quand tu es loin, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Je levai mes mains devant moi en signe d'apaisement, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

_Tu penses vraiment que tu peux revenir comme ça dans ma vie du jour au lendemain ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, et c'était vraiment mauvais signe.

_Rappelle-moi qui a mis un terme à tout ça ? M'exclamai-je.

_T'as pas le droit de faire ça Edward ! C'est toi qui n'es jamais, et je dis bien JA-MAIS venu me voir UNE SEULE FOIS ! Cria-t-elle en accentuant bien ses mots. TU m'as mis de côté et tu pensais peut-être que j'allais rester bien gentiment à t'attendre ? Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as même pas tenu ta promesse.

J'eus l'impression de me prendre une gifle. Non, pas une gifle, un couteau bien acéré. En plein ventre.

Bien sûr que je me souvenais de la promesse que je lui avais faite avant de m'envoler pour New York. Un mois avant la remise de son diplôme, j'avais acheté un billet d'avion pour venir la voir, mais je pensais tout simplement qu'avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit au téléphone, elle n'aurait certainement pas envie que je sois présent. Et maintenant, elle reposait la faute sur moi ?

_Tu penses que tu es la seule à avoir souffert de tout ça ? Murmurai-je.

_C'est toi qui a décidé de partir, pas moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression de jouer à un jeu stupide où le but était d'assommer l'autre de reproches. Et celui qui gagne, il gagne quoi ?

_Tu veux que je te dise, je suis peut-être parti, mais c'est toi qui a baissé les bras en premier, Bella.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Je l'avais sûrement choquée, blessée avec ces paroles, mais c'est ce que j'avais toujours pensé au fond de moi. Elle n'avait pas cru en moi, en nous.

_Je dois y aller.

Je me levai du tabouret de bar et sans un regard me détournai d'elle. Le chemin de la cuisine vers la porte d'entrée me parut affreusement long. Bêtement, j'attendais qu'elle me rattrape, ou qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais quand la porte se referma derrière moi, je sus que je m'étais menti toute ma vie. Non, elle et moi n'étions pas invincibles.

**Point de vue de Bella.**

**Quelques mois plus tard… Septembre**

Alice était venue me chercher à l'aéroport et m'avait littéralement sauté dessus, mais ça, j'étais habituée à présent. Elle m'avait terriblement manqué durant cette longue année. Bien sûr, Angela était une fille adorable, mais je n'avais pas la même complicité avec elle qu'avec Alice. Alice avait un instinct hors du commun et quelques fois, je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé si elle n'avait pas été médium dans une autre vie. Le lendemain du concert, Angela m'avait tendu l'album dédicacé en souriant et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. J'aurais pu lui expliquer, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire. Surtout qu'il aurait également fallut que je parle de la dispute que nous avions eu la veille.

Le trajet s'était bizarrement passé calmement. Je jetai de fréquent coup d'œil à Alice et remarquai qu'elle passait son temps à se mordiller la lèvre, signe de nervosité.

Nous arrivâmes chez nous et je posai ma valise en soufflant, contente d'être enfin arrivée à bon port. Alice était toujours silencieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'installai dans le canapé.

_Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? Tu me fais peur, là.

Elle soupira, semblant relâcher toute la pression qui la consumait de l'intérieur et disparut rapidement dans sa chambre. J'hésitai à la suivre, mais quand je me décidai, elle en revint et se posta devant moi.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe, me rendant nerveuse à mon tour. Je regardai le bout de papier mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'écriture. Je levai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.

_Ce sont des tickets de concert ?

_Non.

_Bien.

Un peu plus rassurée, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis son contenu. Mon ventre se tordit et finalement, je regrettai que ce ne soit pas des tickets.

J'avais dans mes mains une vieille photo de moi quand nous avions dix-sept ans. Je la retournai et vis l'écriture soignée d'Edward.

**Nobody said it was easy  
**Personne n'a dit que c'était facile**  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
**Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile**  
Oh take me back to the start  
**Ramène-moi là où tout a commencé

_**E.C**_

Je retins mes larmes. Alice s'assied à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'Edward viendrait à Seattle, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il chercherait à me contacter, surtout avec la manière dont nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, ne devait-il pas venir qu'en Décembre ? Je redirigeai à nouveau mon attention sur la photo que je tenais dans ma main. Oui, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce moment. Nous étions assis, Edward et moi à notre table habituelle dans la cour du lycée. C'était la dernière semaine de notre année de terminale, et même si à l'époque je savais qu'il serait bientôt parti, j'essayai de reléguer ça dans un coin de ma tête.

_Edward souffla fortement et referma son manuel de chimie d'un coup sec avant de le balancer derrière son épaule. _

__Cullen, arrête ça ! Criai-je avant d'aller le récupérer. Je te rappelle qu'on a un examen de chimie demain et que tu as autant de capacités en chimie qu'un lémurien sous morphine ! _

__Les cours sont terminés, déstresse Bella. _

__Ils seront terminés quand ce foutu examen sera fini, compris ? _

_Je le vis hausser ses épaules et il se replongea dans son bouquin en rechignant. Coude posé sur la table, je posai ma tête sur ma paume et jetai un coup d'œil vers un groupe qui chahutait près de la cafétéria. Pendant un court instant, je me dis que j'allais peut-être regretter cet endroit. Seulement un court instant, car un flash me fit sursauter et je lançai un regard noir à Edward. _

__Quoi ? Me dit-il sur la défensive avant de reporter son attention à l'écran de son appareil photo numérique. Pour ma défense, tu es très belle sur cette photo. _

_Mes joues s'empourprèrent et vu le sourire qui était collé sur son visage, je sus que cela ne lui avait pas échappé. _

__Ta chimie. Me contentai-je d'énoncer. _

__Tu es beaucoup plus intéressante que la chimie. _

__Ravie de le savoir. _

_J'avais beau jouer la carte de la nonchalance, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. _

Je revins sur terre. Alice avait toujours ses bras autour de moi et j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur mon portrait.

_Allez viens, je t'emmène quelque part.

**E&B**

Quand la voiture d'Alice s'arrêta, je compris immédiatement la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait demandé de prendre une veste chaude, un bonnet et une paire de gant en plein mois de Septembre.

_Tu ne vas pas me foutre sur des patins, quand même ? M'écriai-je, la voix partant dans les aigus. Tu sais que dans certains Etats, ça pourrait être considéré comme un homicide volontaire ?

_Arrête de dramatiser Bella, rigola-t-elle.

Moi je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire. Elle coupa le moteur et descendit du véhicule. J'hésitai très fortement à la suivre. Elle fit le tour et vint ouvrir ma portière.

_Allez, viens !

La patience ne faisait pas parti des nombreuses qualités d'Alice. J'eus à peine le temps de détacher ma ceinture de sécurité qu'elle me tirait déjà par le bras devant le bâtiment.

_Alice, c'est fermé ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Je sentis mon soulagement disparaitre quand je la vis me faire un clin d'œil et sortir une clef de la poche de son manteau.

_Décidément, tu es plein de ressources, grognai-je.

_Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

Une fois dans ce qui ressemblait à un vestiaire, elle me tendit une paire de patin.

_Tu crois sincèrement que je vais enfiler ça ?

_Non, évidemment. J'attends que tu les avales !

Je la regardai méchamment, mais me résignai et m'asseyait sur un des bancs à disposition. Alice se dirigea vers un autre casier et en sortit une paire qu'elle enfila comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. J'en étais encore à saisir comment les enfiler qu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi et vint à ma rescousse.

_Tu sais que je tiens à peine sur mes pieds en temps normal ? Me risquai-je. Tu tiens vraiment à me casser une jambe ?

Elle rigola mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de finir d'attacher les lacets de mes patins.

_Allez, on y va.

Je la suivis doucement, me retenant à tout ce qui me venait sous la main. Quand nous arrivâmes au bord de la patinoire, je me sentis défaillir.

_Pars devant, je vais me préparer psychologiquement…

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir !

_Je t'en prie Alice, avec ça au pied, même un escargot pourrait me rattraper !

Son rire résonna dans l'immense salle et je la regardai s'éloigner, ses patins glissant gracieusement sur la glace. A la voir, cela paraissait extrêmement simple. Elle s'arrêta au bord opposé et sembla manipuler quelque chose. Quand elle se positionna au centre de la piste, une musique douce s'éleva. Je la reconnus directement et des frissons s'élevèrent le long de ma nuque. Clair de Lune de Claude Debussy avait toujours été la partition préférée d'Edward. Déjà à sept ans, il la connaissait par cœur et passait son temps à la jouer. Alice commença par faire quelques tours de piste. Je fus étonnée par son aisance, jamais je n'avais su qu'elle savait aussi bien patiner, ni même qu'elle aimait cela.

Quand les notes s'accentuèrent, elle effectua des figures dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Je crus en reconnaitre une ou deux que j'avais aperçu à la télévision lors de championnats diffusés, mais je n'aurais pas pu les nommer. Quand la musique toucha à la fin, elle tournoya si vite que j'en eus le tournis. J'en avais le souffle coupé, littéralement. Elle revint vers moi, les joues rouges.

_Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant timidement.

La timidité n'était pas non plus un trait de son caractère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait pénétrer dans son jardin secret et cela me mit du baume au cœur.

_J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me faire faire des pirouettes, rigolai-je. C'était magnifique Alice… Sincèrement.

Elle sembla se détendre et son sourire s'élargit.

_Venir ici m'aide à réfléchir. Me confia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc derrière nous. Je pensais que ça t'aiderais peut-être…

_Réfléchir à quoi ? Lui demandai-je bêtement en l'imitant, essayant d'éluder le sujet.

Avec les heures de vol que je venais d'endurer, les émotions que j'avais ressenti en découvrant l'enveloppe d'Edward et les horreurs que je portais aux pieds, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

_Oh, je ne sais pas… Sa voix était tintée d'ironie. Au fait que tu es complètement amoureuse d'Edward, certainement depuis toujours, et qu'aujourd'hui, il semble vouloir revenir dans ta vie, peut-être ?

_Sept ans, ça suffit à changer les gens.

_Oui mais au vu de ses chansons, ses sentiments pour toi n'ont pas l'air d'avoir changé !

_Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi Alice. Nous étions jeunes, nous n'avons jamais été qu'amis. Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose entre nous.

_Vraiment ? On ne passe pas ses journées à écrire des chansons d'amour pour une amie, Bella.

_Je connais Edward, il a toujours été comme ça… Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'affection, rien de plus.

_T'es vraiment bornée. Tu choisis toujours la solution la plus tordue ! S'il a toujours été comme ça, c'est qu'il a toujours été amoureux de toi, point.

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue, mais je ne répondis rien.

_Comment as-tu obtenu la clef de la patinoire ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Je connaissais Alice depuis ma première année à la Seattle University. A ma connaissance, elle avait toujours vécu dans cette ville. Alice avait beau être très bavarde et très extravertie, elle ne parlait quasiment jamais de son passé. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle avait été abandonnée à sa naissance et qu'elle avait vécu en foyer jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Quand je l'avais appris, mon admiration pour elle n'en avait été que renforcée : à la voir aussi joyeuse et aussi battante, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner à quel point elle en avait bavé toute son enfance.

_Le propriétaire est une vieille connaissance, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?

Je la vis se tendre légèrement et je regrettai aussitôt ma question. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à aller plus loin dans ses confidences.

_Depuis toujours… Enfin, à ma connaissance.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et fixa le vide quelques secondes.

_Tu es la meilleure amie que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

_A t'entendre je suis reléguée à un vieux personnage secondaire qui ne sert qu'à épauler le personnage principal... Sourit-elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi triste. J'avais l'impression de voir une nouvelle facette d'elle et cela la rendait plus…humaine.

Je sentis qu'il fallait que je change de sujet.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward est amoureux de moi ?

Son visage se détendit et elle me sourit.

_Si jamais je m'étais trompée, je te promets de bouffer mes patins !

Je n'avais jamais vraiment su comment qualifier la relation que nous avions depuis que nous étions enfants. Oui, nous avions été amis, pendant très longtemps. Mais l'amitié pouvait-elle encore être de mise quand nous étions entrés au lycée ? Je ne pense pas. J'avais beau essayé de m'intéresser à d'autres garçons, seul Edward parvenait à me faire me sentir bien et à ma place. J'étais sans arrêt à le chercher, à me blottir dans ses bras. Dès qu'il n'était pas dans un de mes cours, je pensais à lui et me demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Non, à cette époque, notre amitié n'existait déjà plus, du moins pour moi. Mais était-ce le cas pour lui ?

Peut-être avait-il eu raison en me reprochant d'avoir baissé les bras. Même s'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, même s'il n'était jamais venu me voir et que ses appels se faisaient de plus en plus rares, j'avais été la première à perdre espoir en nous. J'avais été injuste et égoïste. S'il était vraiment amoureux de moi depuis si longtemps, j'avais dû le blesser énormément.

_Allez ! Se reprit Alice en se remettant debout et en me sortant de mes pensées. On va remédier à ta nullité en patinage.

Je fis la moue et manquai de tomber de mes patins en me redressant. Alice grimaça.

_C'est pas gagné…

**E&B**

Nous étions rentrées chez nous quelques heures plus tard. J'avais pris une bonne douche bien chaude et j'avais dévoré un plat entier de pâtes, emmitouflée dans une couette sur le canapé. Alice avait dû partir à la boutique pour terminer une importante commande et j'avais passé ma soirée devant une émission stupide.

La photographie et l'enveloppe étaient toujours posées sur la table basse, devant moi. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre discussion avec Alice et j'avais décidé de l'appeler. Malheureusement, maintenant que j'étais seule, ma résolution commençait à partir en fumée. Que devrais-je lui dire ? J'allais certainement devoir m'excuser. Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'avais peur de la tournure que pouvaient prendre les évènements. J'étais certaine que j'avais besoin d'Edward dans ma vie : les sept ans passés à essayer de l'oublier – et à ne pas y arriver – m'avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il tenait une place importante. Laquelle ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Oui, j'étais très certainement amoureuse Edward Cullen depuis longtemps, depuis le lycée sûrement. Mais aujourd'hui, nous évoluions dans deux mondes très différents et cette perspective me faisait très peur. De même, je ne pouvais pas occulter les sept longues années que nous avions passées séparément. J'avais changé, et lui aussi. Cependant, il avait tout de même écrit un album entier me concernant et ce n'était pas négligeable. La dispute que nous avions eue à Chicago me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester là-dessus. Je jetai à nouveau un œil à la photo qui me représentait et l'attrapai délicatement avant de lire pour la centième fois ce qu'Edward avait écrit au dos.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'emparai de mon Smartphone et l'appelai. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent à mon oreille, mais il ne décrocha pas. Quand le répondeur s'enclencha, mon cœur se calma légèrement et je raccrochai, déçue. Sans prendre la peine de réessayer je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, bien décidée à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

**E&B**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était trois heures du matin. Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul mon téléphone dégageait un rais de lumière en faisant vibrer ma table de nuit. Les traits tirés je décrochai sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

_Allo, fis-je à moitié agressive.

_Hey.

_Oh.

J'éloignai l'écran de mon oreille pour vérifier si je ne rêvais pas. Le nom d'Edward était inscrit en toute lettre.

_Je suis désolé de te réveiller. J'étais en plein concert quand tu m'as appelé et… et bien en fait, je viens de… rentrer, en quelque sorte. J'aurais pu attendre demain mais…

Un silence se fit.

_Mais en fait, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre demain. Compléta-t-il dans un souffle.

Je me relevai dans mon lit et m'appuyai, dos contre le mur. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

_Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? Rajouta-t-il, percevant mon silence.

_Non, pas vraiment.

La réponse était sortie d'elle-même. Je n'avais effectivement plus envie de dormir à présent. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la voix grave d'Edward à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je l'entendis soupirer. Le connaissant, il devait très certainement se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_En fait, je te dois des excuses.

Même si ma voix ne tremblait pas, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal.

_Je t'en dois aussi. Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment.

_C'est pas vraiment idéal d'avoir cette discussion par téléphone… Grimaçai-je.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aurais bien une solution mais…

_Mais ?

_J'ai bien peur que tu ne me prennes pour un psychopathe…

_Tu ne comptes pas prendre un avion en plein milieu de la nuit quand même ? Rigolai-je.

_Pas exactement…

Je me relevai vivement. Peut-être qu'Edward avait changé, mais le Edward que je connaissais pouvait très bien faire des choses vraiment stupides…

_Ne me dis pas que tu es à Seattle ?!

Des choses stupides comme prendre un avion pour Seattle en plein milieu de la nuit après un concert qui s'était déroulé à l'autre bout du pays…

_En fait, je suis en bas de chez toi.

_QUOI ?!

Je courus à la fenêtre et regardai par la vitre. Il n'avait effectivement pas menti. Edward, casquette vissée sur le crâne et lunette de soleil sur le nez était bel et bien en bas de chez moi. Les jambes tremblantes, j'enfilai une paire de jeans et un pull large qui me tombait sur l'épaule. Je descendis lui ouvrir, le cœur prêt à exploser.

_Salut.

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, mais son sourire en coin ne m'échappa pas. Je l'invitai à entrer d'un geste de la main et refermai doucement la porte derrière lui.

_Tu arrives à voir la nuit avec ça ? Lui demandai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Porter des lunettes de soleil la nuit de devait pas être très pratique… Comment arrivait-il à supporter tout ça ?

_Question d'habitude. Murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules et en enlevant son accoutrement. Alice dort, j'imagine ?

A dire vrai, je ne savais même pas si elle était rentrée. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir directement à sa boutique lorsqu'elle avait de grosses commandes. Elle avait même fait exprès d'acheter un canapé convertible pour cette raison. Je montai les escaliers doucement et entrouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Le lit était vide.

_Elle n'est pas là, déclarai-je d'une voix normale en descendant les marches.

D'un coup, l'irréalité de la situation me frappa. Edward était chez moi, à Seattle, et venait de s'asseoir lourdement sur _mon _canapé. A bien le regarder, il avait l'air exténué.

_Je peux te proposer du café peut-être ?

_Volontiers.

Quand je lui apportai une tasse de café fumant, je remarquai qu'il tenait la photo qu'il m'avait donnée dans ses mains. Il la reposa lorsque je m'assieds à côté de lui.

_Je crois que je te dois des explications…

_Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu joues les psychopathes ? Rigolai-je, mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand je vis son air sérieux. Ses yeux me transperçaient et sous son regard, je crus fondre.

_Quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'étais à San Francisco et le trajet en avion ne dure que deux heures… Une fois le concert terminé, je me suis directement rendu à l'aéroport. J'ai senti que ton appel était un signe, le signe que je devais absolument venir te voir et t'expliquer. A vrai dire, je pense que j'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était d'une importance capitale. Mon cerveau, quant à lui, était porté disparu.

_Je suis parti à New York pour la musique. Quand j'ai été reçu à Julliard, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Tu sais ce que représente la musique pour moi… A cette époque, je me disais que rien ne pourrait venir entacher notre amitié. Quand je suis parti, j'en ai eu le cœur brisé, vraiment, mais je me disais que c'était un mal pour un bien et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser passer une opportunité pareille.

Il semblait prêt à vider son sac. Je n'osais pas l'arrêter, de peur de gâcher le moment. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'entendre ses explications.

_Plus les mois passaient, plus je ressentais ce vide en moi. J'avais rencontré des amis formidables, je vivais ma vie à fond, profitant de New York et de tout ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. Mais il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pensais pas à toi et où j'étais à deux doigts de prendre un avion pour venir te voir.

Je scrutai son visage, mais tout ce que je vis fut un immense sérieux. Il fronçait les sourcils et se passait régulièrement la main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Ses aveux me firent plaisir, en même temps qu'ils me terrifièrent.

_C'est un comble, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je veux dire… je me suis éloigné de toi pour la musique et une fois à Julliard, toute ma musique t'étais dédiée. Je crois que j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, Bella. Je savais déjà au lycée que notre amitié n'était pas banale, mais une fois loin de toi, je me suis rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

A cet instant, il me regarda dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait confirmation de ce qu'il disait, mais j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

_Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher notre amitié, que tu sois effrayé par ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis jamais revenu. Je pense que si j'étais revenu te voir, je ne serais jamais reparti, tout simplement.

J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me frapper avec une batte de Baseball. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai – et je n'en doutais pas, car Edward était quelqu'un d'honnête – les sept années passées à tenter vainement de l'oublier n'avaient servis strictement à rien, mis à part me faire souffrir, voire nous faire souffrir tous les deux.

_Tu es stupide, déclarai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

_Tu me l'as souvent dit, oui. Sourit-il. Ce que je viens de te dire ne te fait pas peur ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Peur ? Certainement pas. Tout ce que je ressentais était de la frustration.

_Tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de te botter le cul.

_Oh, mais fais gaffe, il vaut de l'or maintenant… Me dit-il sournoisement.

_Je suis sûre qu'il a une page Facebook ou un site Internet…

_Jamais pensé à vérifier.

Il hausse les épaules, trahissant une certaine lassitude. Maintenant que j'y pense, toute cette célébrité doit être un véritable fardeau pour lui. J'aimerai pouvoir discuter toute la nuit de sa nouvelle vie, de tout ce qu'il a pu faire, ressentir depuis toutes ces années, mais ses révélations m'ont chamboulé et tout ce que je voudrais savoir à présent c'est où tout cela va nous mener.

_Alors, commençai-je incertaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_Je pense que je n'aurais plus le courage de rester loin de toi. Me dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Mon cœur s'affole quelques secondes avant de reprendre un rythme normal. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, mais pourtant, nous sommes bels et bien là, dans mon salon à Seattle au beau milieu de la nuit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'empêche de lui dire que oui, moi aussi je ne veux plus être loin de lui et que tout mon corps le réclame. Mes lèvres tremblent, mais aucun son n'en sort.

Il me regarde, guettant ma réaction.

_Je suis désolé Bella. Je pense que c'est trop d'un coup pour toi…

Il soupire et esquisse un geste pour se relever. C'est à cet instant que mon corps parvient enfin à bouger. Je le retiens par le bras et il se rassoit, prêt à m'écouter. L'intensité de son regard me donne des frissons.

_En fait, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça…

Si, je le savais très bien. C'était simple, non ? Je savais que j'étais folle amoureuse de cet homme depuis plusieurs années. Je savais que moi non plus, je ne voulais pas vivre à nouveau sans lui. Je savais également qu'il était beau à en damner un saint et que sa bouche m'attirait inexorablement vers elle. J'étais tiraillée entre écouter ma raison, qui me disait que toute cette histoire était sans issue et suivre mon instinct, qui me dictait de ne plus passer une seule seconde loin de lui.

_Tout va beaucoup trop vite… déclarai-je, plus à l'attention de mon instinct qu'à celui d'Edward.

Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver après sept années de silence – sans compter l'interlude de Chicago que je comptais bien oublier. Nous n'avions jamais appris à être plus que des amis et j'étais dans un flou total.

_Et moi je trouve qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps…

Que répondre à ça ? Sa voix était devenue rauque et pleine de désir. Son regard qui faisait des allers retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres, m'enivra. Quand sa main vint se poser sur ma joue et que son visage s'approcha du mien, mon cerveau se déconnecta de bon.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand elles virent enfin se coller aux miennes, je sentis son souffle et mon corps se mit à trembler. Le baiser se fit timide, puis quand nos bouches se furent habituées, il se fit plus assuré, passionné. J'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout, sur mon dos, sur ma nuque, dans mon cou. Je ne parvenais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tant mon corps était devenu fiévreux.

Nos langues dansaient et nos souffles – saccadés – étaient entremêlés. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes et je sentis sa main se glisser sous mon pull, tandis que l'autre commençait à jouer avec le pan de mon jean. Il fit passer son pouce le long de mon bas-ventre, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de frustration.

Il attendait peut-être mon accord, mais je n'étais pas en état de dire quoique ce soit. Mes mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient à présent le trajet de mon oreille au creux de ma gorge. Ne pouvant plus supporter la frustration, je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses et reprit sauvagement ses lèvres, savourant le grognement de plaisir qui venait de s'en échapper.

Ses mains avaient abandonnés leur voyage dans mon jean, mais s'étaient faites plus aventureuse sous mon pull. Elles étaient à présent bien ancrées sur ma peau nue, et entreprenaient de m'enlever le tissu qui semblait de trop.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir, un tel empressement. Son odeur était partout et me faisait tourner la tête, ou était-ce les frissons ? Je n'en savais rien et je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Mes hormones étaient en ébullitions et pour rien au monde je n'avais envie d'arrêter la douce torture qu'il m'infligeait.

D'un coup de hanche, il nous mit debout et me reposa à terre. Il m'observa quelques instants, les pupilles tellement dilatées que je ne perçus presque plus d'éclats verts dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit dû le satisfaire, car il enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et parfait et se remit à m'embrasser fougueusement.

_Bella… Ta chambre. Tout de suite.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je l'entrainais à l'étage où il m'allongea sur le lit encore défait.

Dire qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, j'étais encore endormie, seule, pensant qu'Edward était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Mon jean alla rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements au sol et il vint s'allonger au-dessus de moi.

_Tu es vraiment… magnifique.

Sa voix était hachée et ses coudes étaient posés de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il fit glisser son index de ma tempe et le descendit lentement, me faisant vibrer. Quand il survola mon sein, un gémissement m'échappa, le faisant sourire. Quand il traversa mon ventre nu, je me cambrai et rejetait la tête en arrière, impatiente. Quand il caressa ma cuisse et le dirigea vers mon intimité, ma vision s'obscurcit et je ne répondis plus de rien.

La seule pensée qui me vint fut que j'étais définitivement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Alors, satisfaites ? Ne prenez pas trop goût à ce genre de fin… Une sadique reste une sadique, et cette histoire est loin d'être finie ! Mais profitez tout de même du calme avant la tempête… ^^**

**Votre avis m'intéresse toujours ! **

**Bellwardverse.**


	5. Chapitre quatre : Doctoresse Swan

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 4 d'Invincibles. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. **

**Merci encore pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me fait encore et toujours plaisir ! C'est agréable de voir un tel enthousiasme et de recevoir de tels compliments ! **

**Et surtout, je ne remercierai jamais assez ma bêta d'amour qui arrive à me booster sans même s'en rendre compte ! Ne t'inquiète pas : un jour, je parviendrai à refouler la sadique qui est en moi ! =)**

**Je vous laisse donc lire la suite de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Doctoresse Swan. **

**Point de vue de Bella**

_Okay Bella… Respire.

Je venais de me réveiller et le souvenir de ma nuit avec Edward me revint en mémoire.

Je repoussai les draps et me redressai, constatant avec regret que la chambre était belle et bien vide. Je tendis l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, la tête encore embrumée par le plaisir que j'avais ressenti dans ses bras. Une feuille scotchée au miroir attira mon attention.

_J'ai dû repartir pour San Francisco avant qu'on ne me porte disparu…  
J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas car j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie.  
Edward. _

Ses mots me remplirent de bonheur. D'un coup, tous les endroits où ses mains m'avaient touché me brûlèrent, comme si je pouvais encore sentir les traces de ses caresses sur ma peau. Je ne savais pas où tout cela nous mènerait, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Quand je fus enfin prête, je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre Alice à sa boutique. J'entrai dans le magasin, faisant tinter le carillon, des sachets de viennoiseries et des cafés fumants dans les mains.

_Oh, salut Bel…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée pour venir me saluer et m'observa longuement, fronçant les sourcils. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte que j'avais un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

_C'est pas vrai… S'émerveilla-t-elle. Tu as eus Edward au téléphone ?

Devant mon visage qui rayonna – contre mon gré - à la mention de son prénom, elle poussa un cri strident et se jeta dans mes bras. Je fus heureuse de constater que son comportement était redevenu normal. Avec l'épisode de la veille, j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter.

Je lui racontai ma soirée. Quand je lui mentionnai qu'il était venu de San Francisco pour me voir, elle devint hystérique. J'hésitai à poursuivre, car avec ce que j'avais à lui raconter, elle allait sûrement faire un infarctus.

Alors que des images de ma nuit me revinrent une fois de plus en mémoire, je me sentis rougir et je me mordis les lèvres.

_C'est pas vrai… S'exclama mon amie. Vous avez couché ensemble !

Elle rigola et se jeta dans mes bras tandis que moi, je lançai un regard d'excuse à une cliente qui se trouvait à deux mètres de nous.

_Alors comment c'était ? Il est bien membré ?

_Alice ! M'écriai-je, choquée. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seules… Lui murmurai-je en lui montrant discrètement la cliente d'un coup de tête. Cliente qui visiblement était plus amusée de notre conversation que choquée, contrairement à moi.

_Oh ça va Bella, décoince-toi un peu. Je suis sûre que Mme Walter se pose la même question !

Je vis la dite Mme Walter hocher la tête et rire avec Alice. Je me renfrognai.

_Et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, oui, il est extrêmement bien foutu, et c'est un dieu au lit : j'ai pris mon pied toute la nuit ! M'exclamai-je, vexée mais honnête.

Leurs rires s'intensifièrent devant ma mine offensée. Bien vite, la cliente s'affaira à nouveau à examiner les vêtements d'Alice et cette dernière me scruta, pensive.

_Je suis contente pour toi, Bella, vraiment. Mais j'ai un peu peur…

_Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser, d'accord ? J'aimerais pour une fois ne pas penser aux conséquences, juste vivre l'instant présent et en profiter.

_D'accord, me sourit-elle.

Elle se releva et partit encaisser l'article que Mme Walter avait enfin choisi, tandis que de mon côté, je me demandai quand est-ce que j'aurais des nouvelles d'Edward.

**E&B**

C'est dans l'après-midi que mon téléphone sonna, alors que je m'étais enfin décidé à ranger mes valises.

_Salut.

_Hey.

La voix grave d'Edward me fit frissonner. Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi mielleuse ? Bon sang, je le connaissais depuis que j'étais née et j'avais entendu sa voix un bon milliard de fois…

_Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il semblait nerveux et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Cette situation était assez inattendue. J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Sûrement moins palpitante que la tienne, lui dis-je en rigolant.

_Ah, tu as donc lu la presse ?

_Hum, non. J'aurais dû ?

_je croyais que…

Il soupira.

_J'ai été photographié par des paparazzis à l'aéroport de Seattle. Je me suis fait incendier, je fais la une des journaux – encore - et mon manager m'a littéralement privé de sortie. Tu y crois, toi ?

Il s'était légèrement détendu sur la fin de sa phrase.

_Il faudra prévenir ton manager que tu n'es pas très obéissant quand il s'agit des punitions.

Je me souvins du nombre incalculable de fois où les parents d'Edward avaient tenté de le punir en l'empêchant de venir me voir. Le plus souvent, c'était parce qu'il avait eu de mauvaises notes et qu'il ne fournissait aucun effort pour les améliorer, alors qu'il devait être le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaissais. Quand cela arrivait, il faisait le mur la nuit et escaladait l'arbre qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre de ma chambre pour dormir avec moi. Quand Esmée et Carlisle eurent compris son manège et que même un verrou à sa fenêtre se solda par un échec, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de l'interdire de sortie. A la place, ils me supplièrent de le raisonner. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas, bien évidemment.

_Oui mais là, je pense que je vais me tenir à carreaux. De toute façon, je pense que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus passer inaperçu à Seattle… Ils vont m'attendre au tournant. Souffla-t-il. Il vaut mieux attendre que j'y retourne en Décembre pour mes concerts.

_D'accord, dis-je avec regret.

J'avais passé sept années sans le voir, ni lui parler. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la nuit dernière, je ne me pensais pas capable d'attendre plusieurs semaines sans le voir ou le toucher. Il allait tout de même falloir que je m'habitue si nous voulions construire quelque chose, car sa carrière l'obligeait tout de même à traverser le pays pendant la moitié de l'année.

Remarquant mon silence, il ajouta :

_Bella… tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

_Pas le moins du monde. Lui répondis-je, assurée. C'était même… je ne sais pas…

_Naturel ? Tenta-t-il.

Oui, naturel était le mot adéquat.

_Naturel, répétai-je.

_Et merveilleux.

_Aussi.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella…

J'allais lui répondre mais j'entendis une voix féminine crier son nom.

_Je dois te laisser. Je t'enverrai un message, d'accord ?

_Pas de souc…

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase qu'il avait déjà raccroché, me laissant sur ma faim. Un doute s'insinua en moi mais je décidai de le réprimer. Je connaissais Edward et c'était un homme bien, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

**E&B**

Durant les trois mois qui séparaient Septembre et Décembre, nous avions pris l'habitude avec Edward de nous envoyer beaucoup de messages. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas pu venir à Seattle, même pour quelques heures. Son manager était selon lui un vrai pot de colle et il avait fait exprès de lui planifier toutes sortes d'interviews et de séances photo pour l'occuper tous les jours.

Quand il arrivait à m'appeler, il était soit très tard, soit trop tôt. Le plus souvent, je dormais et nos conversations ne duraient pas longtemps. Nous avions réussi en quelques semaines à retrouver notre complicité et chaque jour, je me réveillais heureuse comme jamais.

_Suis en train de manger des lasagnes. Pense à toi, E. _

_Meilleures que les miennes ? B._

_Impossible, rien ne peut te surpasser. E._

**E&B**

J'avais repris ma routine et j'enseignais à nouveau à l'université de Seattle. Mes collègues avaient été ravis de me revoir et j'avais d'ailleurs appris que je passerais ma soutenance de thèse au cours du mois de Décembre. Je m'étais un peu remise à feuilleter les magazines people. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Alice, qui insinuait quotidiennement que j'allais vite devenir une groupie.

C'était stupide, mais elle avait raison. Je lisais à peine ce que racontaient les interviews, je me contentais de regarder les photos d'Edward en me disant que j'avais sûrement de la chance de l'avoir rien que pour moi. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté de ce qu'on était réellement. On se contentait de parler du présent, de rire de souvenirs de lycée ou d'école élémentaire. Nous mettions, sans nous concerter, de côté tous les problèmes et les obstacles que nous allions devoir affronter, et cela me plaisait assez.

_J'ai acheté ton album. Rien à dire, tu mérites vraiment ton succès ! B._

_Acheté, vraiment ? E._

_D'accord… je l'ai téléchargé. Tu vas me poursuivre ? B. _

_Oui, toute ta vie. E._

**E&B**

Plus Décembre approchait, et plus je devins tendue. Non seulement ma soutenance allait se dérouler dans une dizaine de jours, mais l'arrivée d'Edward me stressait énormément. Alice n'arrivait plus à me contenir et m'avait même forcée à assister à un de ses cours de Yoga. Bien évidemment, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, car au bout de dix minutes, j'avais réussi à me fouler la cheville. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était que bégnine, mais elle avait dû supporter mes humeurs et d'occuper de moi durant les deux dernières semaines de Novembre. J'espérai sincèrement que ça lui serve de leçon, et qu'elle n'essaye plus à l'avenir de me traîner de force où que ce soit.

_J'arrive à Seattle le 12 Décembre. E._

_Je passe ma soutenance de thèse la veille… B._

_On fêtera ça ! E._

_Il faudrait pour cela que je ne vomisse pas sur le jury. B._

**E&B**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon retour de Chicago. Seattle n'avait pas changé, mis à part les boutiques dont les devantures arboraient désormais les traditionnelles décorations de Noël. Alice m'avait emmenée de force acheter un sapin la veille, et nous avions passé la soirée à le décorer soigneusement en écoutant la douce voix de Franck Sinatra.

En temps normal, j'aurais apprécié ce moment rituel que nous partagions annuellement depuis notre seconde année d'université. Mais pas cette année, car aujourd'hui avait lieue ma soutenance de thèse. Je m'étais réveillée tellement angoissée que même mon café habituel n'était pas parvenu à passer. Au bout de la deuxième gorgée, j'avais abandonné l'idée de me restaurer et j'étais directement partie me préparer.

Alice m'avait aidée à choisir ma tenue et j'avais donc revêtis une simple jupe noire ainsi qu'une chemise blanche cintrée. Après m'être légèrement maquillée, j'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux bruns retomber en cascade sur mes épaules. J'étais partie à l'Université sur les coups de neuf heures, mes notes et la copie de ma thèse bien rangée dans mon sac.

_Allez Bella, dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé… m'avait rassurée Alice alors que je luttais contre le stress et contre une envie de vomir.

Je lui souris et quittai la maison. Je savais que c'était ridicule, car ma thèse avait déjà été validée. La soutenance ne faisait office que d'officialisation.

Quand je m'installai au volant de ma voiture, mon portable vibra. Je fouillai dans mon sac quelques instants et sortit l'appareil. Je savais déjà l'identité de l'expéditeur.

_Bon courage Bella… E_

Je tapotai un bref _merci_ avant de remettre mon mobile à sa place et, plus détendue, je pris mon courage à deux mains et démarrai la voiture.

**E&B**

J'entrai dans ma voiture cinq heures plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je pénétrai dans la boutique d'Alice, elle me sauta au cou et me félicita chaudement.

_Tiens, c'est pour te féliciter ma belle.

Elle me tendit un cintre où pendait une magnifique robe de soirée verte bouteille avec un bustier et qui était fendue sur le devant.

_Elle est superbe… Merci Alice.

Je l'enlaçai et partis l'essayer.

Quand je revins dans la boutique, elle hoqueta.

_J'ai vraiment bien choisi la couleur ! Elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu es splendide Bella.

_Et toi tu es si douée. Je continue à penser que tu gâches ton talent… Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette petite boutique, Alice.

Je me regardai à nouveau dans le grand miroir. L'Edward du lycée aurait sûrement rigolé en me voyant dans cette tenue. Aujourd'hui, il faisait partie des gens qui côtoyaient les fêtes mondaines et les festivals. Les robes de ce style devaient être d'un ordinaire effrayant pour lui et je me demandai ce qu'il aurait bien pu penser en me voyant comme cela, surtout en considérant qu'il avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes, et qu'elles étaient toutes beaucoup plus jolie et bien faites que moi.

Ces pensées revenaient régulièrement. Même si Edward m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais pu m'oublier et que j'étais très certainement la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dû bien profiter de sa toute nouvelle notoriété. Déjà à l'époque du lycée, il ne s'en privait pas… Même si j'avais moi-même eu des relations, notamment avec James et avec Jacob, je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaitre le malaise qui apparaissait dès que j'imaginais Edward avec une blonde à forte poitrine à son bras.

Une fois rhabillée, nous quittâmes le magasin et nous dirigeâmes chez nous. Quand nous fûmes arrivées sur le seuil, un énorme bouquet de fleur nous attendait. Je saisis le petit carton qui était posé entre les tulipes panachées et reconnus l'écriture fine d'Edward.

_**Félicitation Doctoresse Swan. E.**_

Alors que je ramenai le bouquet à moi pour le sentir, Alice siffla :

_Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié celui-là… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les tulipes panachées signifient l'admiration, sourit-elle. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans mon sac à main. Je reposai le bouquet et sortis l'appareil, mais je ne pus répondre car Alice me l'arracha presque des mains.

_Oui elles sont magnifiques, merci. Bella a beaucoup apprécié ! Oui, non. C'est Alice. Bien, très bien et toi ? Alors le succès, comment ça se passe ?

J'essayai de récupérer de récupérer mon mobile, mais malgré la petite taille de mon amie, je n'y arrivai pas.

_Ce soir ? Evidemment ! Vingt-et-une heure ? Parfait, nous serons prêtes.

J'eus presque envie de bouder, mais quand j'entendis sa dernière phrase, mon cerveau se déconnecta.

Elle raccrocha, me tendis mon téléphone et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait posé les fleurs sur la commode de l'entrée, avait accroché la robe qu'elle venait de m'offrir sur une patère et en ressorti immédiatement, m'entrainant à sa suite.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice ?

_On va faire du shopping ma belle. Ce soir, on sort !

**E&B**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me faire porter ça ! M'exclamai-je, furieuse.

_Arrête Bella, tu es à tomber !

_Quelle heure est-il ?

_Toujours Vingt-heures cinquante-quatre.

_C'est ridicule… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir ce soir, je suis épuisée !

_Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être aussi vieux jeu ? C'est agaçant.

_TU es agaçante Alice ! Mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui, et tout ce que je veux, c'est me goinfrer de sushis devant un film !

_Dis surtout que tu es nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Edward, tu serais beaucoup plus crédible.

Elle n'avait pas tort. En fait, elle avait totalement raison. Edward m'avait tellement manqué que j'étais dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Il ne devait arriver que le lendemain, et je m'étais dit que j'aurais toute la nuit pour me préparer psychologiquement à nos retrouvailles. Là, j'étais mise devant le fait accompli, et qui plus est, en compagnie d'une folle furieuse de la mode !

J'abandonnai et gardai les escarpins à mes pieds.

_Hinhin… Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux te montrer raisonnable.

Alors que j'allais une fois de plus demander l'heure à Alice, une voiture se fit entendre dans la rue et je me précipitai à la fenêtre. Quand je vis la berline noire s'arrêter au niveau de chez nous, la panique s'empara de moi. Alice vint me rejoindre et déclara :

_Je m'étais plutôt attendue à une limousine avec chauffeur mais bon… tant pis**, **une Audi, c'est pas mal non plus. Elle haussa les épaules et récupéra nos pochettes. Tu viens ?

Je la suivis à contrecœur, partagée entre mon excitation de revoir Edward, mon état de nervosité avancé et ma frustration de ne pas me retrouver seule avec portière du côté passager s'ouvrit et un blond – que je reconnus comme étant Jasper- en sortit en souriant. J'entendis Alice pousser un gémissement de surprise à mes côtés et je ricanai doucement. Il fallait avouer que Jasper était un très bel homme. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur qui laissait entrevoir sa musculature. Au-dessus, il avait enfilé une veste en cuir et portait un panama sur le haut de la tête qui lui allait extrêmement bien.

_Mesdames… Dit-il en ouvrant la portière arrière et en touchant son chapeau.

Je lui souris et Alice gloussa. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle me regarda, effrayée, se demandant visiblement si le son ridicule qu'elle venait d'entendre provenait bien d'elle. Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et attendis que nous pénétrions dans la voiture pour reprendre sa place à l'avant.

J'haletai quand j'aperçu Edward au volant. Il me sourit de son sourire en coin irrésistible. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, comme à leur habitude, et ses yeux verts me scrutèrent intensément, comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message rempli de promesses.

_Bonsoir.

Durant un court instant, nous nous étions coupé du monde et j'en oubliai presque la présence d'Alice et de Jasper. Malheureusement, il rompit le contact et salua Alice avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Il faisait nuit, et dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, je ne pouvais pas vraiment distinguer sa tenue, mais je pouvais tout de même me délecter de ses épaules qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement. Mon ventre se réchauffa immédiatement, me rappelant pour la millième fois le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne quelques mois auparavant.

_Où allons-nous ? Risquai-je, essayant de me changer les idées. Si je débutai la soirée de cette manière, je me donnais une heure avant de me mourir de combustion spontanée.

Seul le regard carnassier d'Edward à travers le rétroviseur me répondit, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon état. Question bête de toute façon, vu nos tenues, nous n'allions sûrement pas au cinéma…

**E&B**

Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié l'ambiance des night-clubs. Il y avait trop de lumière et pas assez de visibilité en même temps, trop de monde et trop de bruit à mon goût. Et si on rajoutait ma peur bleue de me ridiculiser sur la piste de danse à l'équation, on arrivait à la catastrophe.

Pourtant, quand je pénétrai dans l'immense pièce aux néons et spots aveuglants aux côtés d'Edward, je n'avais absolument pas envie de partir. Alice me suivait de près, parfaitement à l'aise. Je ressentais les pulsations de la musique dans tout mon corps et quand Edward posa sa main sur mon dos pour me guider à travers la foule, j'eus l'impression que les pulsations s'intensifièrent.

J'étais parfaitement consciente que je détonnais avec l'endroit, et aussi avec la personne qui m'accompagnait : ceux qui reconnaissaient Edward se retournaient sur notre passage et j'étais bien heureuse de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées, car les gens se demandaient sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient avec une fille aussi banale que moi.

On nous amena dans un carré VIP à l'étage qui contenait une banquette assez grande pour réunir une dizaine de personnes. D'ici, nous pouvions observer la piste à loisir et il fallait avouer que l'espace dont nous jouissions me rassura un peu. Alice s'assied, suivie de près de Jasper. On nous amena une bouteille de champagne et des hors-d 'œuvres. J'allai pendant un instant demander à Edward s'il était à présent habitué à ce genre de chose, mais j'aperçu Jasper se pencher vers lui pour lui parler – ou sûrement lui crier – à l'oreille. Dans un mouvement vif il tourna la tête vers le bas de la salle et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Alice se jetait déjà sur les petits fours et sirotait tranquillement sa flute de champagne. J'aurais voulu être aussi à l'aise qu'elle, mais ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. S'il y a dix ans, on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai en boîte de nuit avec Edward qui était une célébrité nationale, j'aurais sûrement eu un fou rire incontrôlable. Je me sentais vraiment mal, et la tenue qu'Alice m'avait choisie n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Je portais une robe bustier noire qui était beaucoup trop courte à mon goût. Je portais des escarpins noirs dont les talons étaient beaucoup trop hauts et beaucoup trop aiguilles. Si on ajoutait les patins à glace qu'elle m'avait fait porter quelques semaines auparavant, je pouvais très bien assurer qu'elle essayait de me tuer.

Pourtant, quand Edward tourna son visage vers moi et qu'il me couvât du regard, toute ma gêne et mon angoisse s'envolèrent instantanément. Il me sourit et but une gorgée de son verre, faisant tressauter sa pomme d'Adam. Je déglutis, pensant que rien n'aurait pu être plus sexy que de l'observer boire du champagne, puis une voix féminine retentit par-dessus la musique et me tira de mes pensées.

_EDWARD !

Je tournai la tête et vit apparaitre une femme qui semblait énervée. Elle était élancée et je devinais d'ici qu'elle était sûrement mannequin, vu ses formes de rêves. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules nues et j'observai ses mains parfaitement manucurées posées sur ses hanches, signe de contrariété. Son regard était dur. Je regardai Edward et tentai de trouver des réponses mais ce dernier semblait gêné et tendu.

Le regard de la blonde glissa vers moi et elle me scruta de la tête au pied. J'eus l'impression d'être de trop et mon malaise s'intensifia. J'avais envie de demander à Edward qui était cette femme, mais ses yeux étaient fuyants.

Tout d'un coup, les doutes que j'avais ressentis depuis plusieurs semaines me revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit : et si Edward était effectivement en couple ? Mon ventre se contracta sous le choc et je me levai d'un bond, ignorant les appels de ma meilleure amie. Elle pouvait bien me suivre, la piste de danse aurait pu s'écrouler que je n'en aurais eu rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir loin d'ici.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Je sais… Mon côté sadique est revenu en force sur ce chapitre. Mais qui est cette femme ? Une idée ? J'offre une sucette à celle qui trouve ! :D**

**Comme toujours, vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre sur la page Facebook Bellwardverse pour avoir des extraits des chapitres à paraître. (L'adresse se trouve sur mon profil)**

**Avant de vous laisser partir, je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 5 ne sera peut-être pas publié Samedi prochain. Je reprends la fac lundi, et comme je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, un délai d'une semaine sera peut-être dur à gérer. Je préfère vous prévenir plutôt que de m'excuser pour les retards. Mais bon, qui sait, je parviendrai peut-être à continuer de publier toutes les semaines ! J'informerai de l'avancée des chapitres sur la page FB. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review, cela m'aide énormément ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous embrasse fort. **

**Bellwardverse. **


	6. Chapitre 5 : On a attendu assez

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est court : je suis vraiment désolée, mais ces deux dernières semaines ont été très dures pour moi (problèmes de santé, problèmes familiaux, cours qui ont repris, compétitions sportives qui approchent et donc entraînements intensifs…). J'ai été optimiste en pensant qu'une fois les cours à la Fac auraient repris, je pourrais conserver un délai de publication d'une semaine ! **

**Vous l'aurez compris, le délai va rester pour l'instant à quinze jours entre les chapitres. J'essayerai de conserver ce délai jusqu'à la fin de mon semestre (jusqu'en Juin) et ensuite, pourquoi ne pas revenir à un délai d'une semaine ? **

**Par contre, je ne ferais plus de chapitre aussi court, là, c'est une exception. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour vous d'avoir un petit chapitre qu'attendre une semaine de plus, surtout avec la fin que je vous ai pondue la dernière fois ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**_** « Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout », Guy de Maupassant.**_

Je m'engouffrai à l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit, le cœur résonnant à mes oreilles, peut-être plus bruyant que la musique, étouffée, qui me parvenait de l'intérieur. Le vigil ne m'adressa pas un regard, il devait sûrement penser que j'étais une de ces personnes qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela m'arrangeait un peu qu'il ne vienne pas à ma rencontre, car j'avais besoin d'espace.

Je me trouvais si ridicule que j'avais envie d'en pleurer. Ma réaction était vraiment exagérée : je ne savais même pas qui était cette femme, mais malgré moi, j'en avais tiré des conclusions hâtives. Je connaissais Edward depuis toujours et un homme aussi bon que lui ne pouvait pas se transformer en connard malgré le succès, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas pour m'adosser contre un mur et reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille à faire des scènes, ni à s'énerver pour un rien. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Edward a toujours été le seul à pouvoir me provoquer et à me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'ai toujours aimé avoir une vie prévisible et calme. Les surprises n'ont jamais été mon truc, et l'inconnu me fait extrêmement peur. A l'époque du Lycée, j'aimais me dire que j'avais un effet canalisateur sur Edward. Lui était plutôt du genre à vivre au jour le jour, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. J'avais réussi à le calmer légèrement, ce dont sa mère m'avait d'ailleurs remercié, exaspérée par la nonchalance de son fils unique – pourtant si brillant.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé. A part les sept années de séparation et le tournant qu'ils avaient vécu quelques mois auparavant, Edward restait la seule personne qui parvenait à la rendre plus… humaine.

Je passai mes mains sur mes bras, réalisant seulement maintenant que dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas emporté mon manteau. Le mois de Décembre était doux pour un début d'Hiver – surtout à Seattle – mais je commençai à avoir très froid. Je pensai quelques instants à entrer de nouveau pour récupérer mes affaires, mais je passerai sûrement pour une fille stupide. Enfin… si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! Je priai quelques secondes pour qu'Alice ait une de ses merveilleuses intuitions et me rejoigne, mais à peine eussé-je terminé de formuler mon vœu qu'un tissu se posa sur mes épaules.

**Point de vue Edward**

_EDWARD !

Je tournai la tête si vite que mon cou craqua. Je vis Tanya dans toute sa splendeur s'avancer vers notre table et je me tendis instantanément. J'avais bêtement pensé qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte de mon départ avorté, mais c'était vraiment mal la connaitre.

Elle continuait sur sa lancée, me lançant des regards meurtriers et dévisageant Bella à la dérobée. J'imaginais déjà ses pensées et cela me fit frémir. Tanya avait beau être extrêmement compétente vis-à-vis de ma carrière, elle était également – et surtout – l'être le plus démoniaque qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Démoniaque dans le style diplômé de pourrissage de vie mention très bien d'ailleurs : je pouvais d'ailleurs en témoigner.

Quand elle avait découvert l'existence de Bella, j'avais dû batailler pour conserver mon téléphone personnel.

_Tant que cela n'interfère pas dans ta carrière, je ne dirais rien. _

Cependant, elle avait été particulièrement sévère avec moi ces dernières semaines. J'étais sûr qu'elle m'attendait au tournant, guettant le moment où je ferais une connerie et où elle pourrait enfin me dire : « je te l'avais dit ! ».

Je n'osais même pas regarder Bella, qui ne devait rien comprendre à la situation. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Bella se leva et sortit en trombe. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la rattraper, mais pour cela, je devais affronter Tanya qui à cet instant même avait un regard du style « _Je t'en prie, enfonce-toi encore plus !_ ».

Je regardai vers Jasper, trop occupé à essayer de camoufler son sourire en coin qui voulait dire : _« Je suis bien curieux de voir comment tu vas te démerder ! ». _

Quant à Alice, que j'avais l'occasion de rencontrer en chair et en os pour la première fois, me dévisageait du style : « _Tu vas le bouger ton cul, oui ou non ?_ »

Décidemment, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le don de télépathie ce soir !

Visiblement agacée que je ne réagisse pas, Tanya s'assied à la place qu'occupait Bella quelques instants plus tôt et se pencha à mon oreille.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

J'envisageai fortement de ne pas répondre et de l'ignorer, mais je me dis que si je voulais rattraper Bella, il allait bien falloir que je lui ponde une réponse satisfaisante. Et tiens, pourquoi pas la vérité ?

_Ecoute Tanya, je suis majeur tu sais ? Tu m'emmerdes !

Je devais presque crier à son oreille pour qu'elle m'entende.

_T'es au courant que les paparazzis t'attendent au tournant depuis ta dernière escapade ? T'es vraiment inconscient ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, bon sang !

_Oh, mais je vais te le dire, déjà, je ne perdrais pas de temps à te parler et j'irai voir Bella. Oh, et puis tiens, je vais le faire, d'ailleurs.

Je me levai et pris la direction de la sortie.

Quelques fois, ce monde dans lequel j'étais entré grâce au succès de mon premier album m'oppressait. La célébrité avait ses bons côtés, évidemment, mais il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille. Aucune attache, aucune vérité, aucune confiance, aucune liberté. Que du superficiel, du temporaire et du matériel. Si je n'aimais pas autant la musique, cela ferait longtemps que je serais parti m'exiler au fin fond de l'Alaska.

L'air frais me fit frissonner et mes oreilles mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la descente de décibels. Le vigil, dans que je ne lui demande, m'indiqua directement une direction de la main et je m'élançai pour retrouver Bella. J'eu à peine fait quelques pas que je la vis, adossée contre le mur, tremblante.

Je m'approchai doucement et posai ma veste sur ses épaules. Elle devait sûrement mourir de froid dans cette tenue.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda, la mine boudeuse.

_J'étais en train de me dire que j'étais stupide.

_Oh. Et bien… Je vais acquiescer, alors. Un con qui traite une fille de stupide : cela ne peut être qu'un compliment.

Son visage se détendit légèrement et elle me tapa faiblement sur le torse.

_Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, me dit-elle.

_Oh, moi je sais ce qui t'a pris… Tu es jalouse !

_Moi ? Jamais Cullen ! S'enflamma-t-elle.

Elle essayait clairement de nier mais je pus voir à son rougissement que j'avais entièrement raison.

_Arrête de sourire aussi bêtement, me cria-t-elle, ce qui ne fit que l'accentuer.

J'avais toujours adoré la taquiner et la pousser à bout. Cette fille ne marchait pas, elle courait à chaque fois. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, et à l'époque, c'était mon activité préférée, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je pensai à cet instant qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui dise quel effet ça me fait…

_Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon manager, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, pourqu…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et ses rougissements reprirent de plus belle.

_Ne me dis pas que cette fille est ton manager ?

Elle semblait totalement paniquée.

_Tu es en train de me dire que cette fille parfaite gère ta vie quotidienne et te suit partout où tu vas ?

Moi qui pensais que la nouvelle allait l'apaiser…

_Et après, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas jalouse !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et durant un cours instant, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tirer la langue. Je me mis à rire.

_Tu n'as vraiment rien à lui envier, je t'assure.

_C'est ridicule, hein ? Après tout, on ne s'est rien promis… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on est, ni où on va ! Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite…

_Et moi je trouve qu'on a déjà assez attendu, lui rétorquai-je immédiatement.

_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Me sourit-elle, calmée.

La rapidité avec laquelle elle changeait d'expression était réellement impressionnant. Etait-ce moi qui la mettais dans cet état ?

_Et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu le croies.

Ma réponse dû la satisfaire car elle n'objecta rien.

_Et maintenant, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ?

_Comme ?

_J'ai vraiment très envie de vous embrasser mademoiselle Swan. Lui murmurai-je en m'approchant de son visage.

Je me penchai lentement, attendant encore un retournement de situation de sa part, mais elle ne sembla pas être contre l'idée. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et entourai son visage de mes mains, profitant du doux contact qu'elle m'offrait. Nos bouches se mouvaient ensemble dans un ballet parfait qui m'excita instantanément.

J'étais à deux doigts de la plaquer contre le mur quand une lumière vive me ramena sur terre. Je me retournai immédiatement et vis qu'un homme aux vêtements sombres se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, un appareil photo dans les mains. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, il s'enfuit.

_Et merde…

**E&B**

Nous rentrâmes dans l'immeuble pour se mettre en sécurité. Je savais que si les paparazzisvenaient à s'attrouper devant la boite de nuit, ils ne parviendraient pas à rentrer. Bella semblait quelque peu choqué. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et j'aurais tout donné pour connaitre ses pensées à cet instant. Je savais pertinemment que ce genre de chose allait arriver un jour ou l'autre : j'aurais simplement voulu que cela arrive plus tard. Pas maintenant, alors que je venais de la retrouver, que j'allais pouvoir rester auprès d'elle et qu'elle commençait à accepter de me laisser entrer de nouveau dans sa vie.

Je l'emmenai avec moi dans le coin VIP, mais il n'y avait plus que Tanya. Et elle allait sûrement me tuer après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Parce que si j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est que demain, Bella ferait la une de tous les magazines people.

Mais pour le moment, l'urgence était de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je me penchai vers Tanya pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella s'enfiler deux coupes de champagne en à peine une minute.

Tanya avait beau être une emmerdeuse de première, elle ne dit rien et s'éloigna aussitôt, son Smartphone dernier cri déjà collé à son oreille. Je m'assieds à côté de Bella, plus nerveux que je ne le laissais paraitre. Bella en était à sa cinquième coupe quand Jasper et Alice refirent surface, souriants.

Quand Alice vit l'état de son amie, elle lui retira le verre des mains. J'informai Jasper de ce qu'il venait de se passer et son sourire se fana. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi : il allait falloir trouver un moyen de filer d'ici à l'anglaise.

Tanya revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et nous fit un geste de la main, nous incitant à la suivre. Elle nous fait traverser la boite et sortir par une porte à l'arrière. Dehors, une limousine nous attendait.

_Et bien je l'aurais eu finalement, ma limousine ! S'exclama Alice, essayant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire de se taire que Bella lui lançait déjà un regard noir qui la cloua sur place.

Nous entrâmes dans la limousine et à peine les portières verrouillées et la voiture en marche, Tanya explosa.

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DIT EDWARD ? IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU N'EN FASSES QU'A TA TÊTE, TU ES IMPOSSIBLE !

Je grimaçai et vit que Bella en avait fait de même. Dans l'état d'ébriété dans laquelle elle se trouvait, le bruit devait sûrement être accentué. J'aurais envie de répondre à Tanya que j'étais grand, mais cela aurait été trop puéril et surtout faux, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si elle ne m'avait pas suivi à Seattle, nous aurions été dans la merde.

_Elles ne peuvent pas rentrer chez elle, me dit Tanya, un peu calmée. Les paparazzis vont nous suivre et je préfère qu'ils campent devant un hôtel plutôt que devant chez elle. S'ils savent où elle habite, elle va vivre un enfer.

_Comme c'est touchant, ricana Bella, trop saoule pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Je vis Tanya prête à rétorquer, mais elle se ravisa. Elle devait sûrement penser que cela serait inutile dans l'état déplorable dans lequel Bella se trouvait.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence complet. Quand la limousine s'arrêta, nous ne prîmes pas le temps d'observer les environs : nous entrâmes directement dans le hall de l'hôtel que Tanya avait choisi. Tanya se tourna vers moi.

_J'ai réservé trois chambres. Je te préviens Edward, si tu mets un orteil à l'extérieur de cet hôtel, je démissionne !

Elle s'en alla la tête haute vers l'accueil et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois jeux de clefs. Alice en saisit un et me fit un regard contrit : en une seule soirée, je venais de perdre toute ma dignité et sa pitié venait tout simplement de m'achever. C'était l'effet que me faisait le contact de Tanya, j'avais bizarrement tendance à devenir un agneau apeuré. Je vis la brune prendre Bella par les épaules et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je soupirais, alors que Jasper me fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

_Allez Ed, ça ira mieux demain.

J'aurais aimé, oui. Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que justement, les choses allaient s'empirer.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Et voilà… ce fut court, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce chapitre. Merci encore pour les reviews que j'ai reçus sur le chapitre 4, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela m'a boosté pour continuer cette histoire. Je vous avoue avoir eu un gros passage à vide ces deux dernières semaines et cela s'est peut-être ressenti sur ce chapitre. Rassurez-vous, JAMAIS je n'arrêterais cette histoire. Déjà parce que ma bêta viendrait de Tunisie pour m'arracher les yeux et ensuite, parce qu'en tant que lectrice, je ne peux pas accepter ça ! **

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et on se retrouve dans quinze jours (le 02 Mars). **

**Bellwardverse.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Time is running out

**Blabla de l'auteur qui veut se faire pardonner**

_Déjà trois mois que j'ai posté le chapitre 5 d'Invincibles… Je vous avais promis la suite pour début Mars, et nous sommes fin Mai. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente, car en tant que lectrice, je sais qu'attendre aussi longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles peut être frustrant et révoltant. _

_J'ai eu une vie assez mouvementée ces trois derniers mois pour terminer ma troisième année de licence, et je n'ai vraiment pas pu continuer l'écriture. _

_Mais depuis quelques jours, je suis en vacances, et je compte bien me rattraper ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 d'Invincibles et j'espère que vous apprécierez. _

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier tous ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Sincèrement merci, car c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu retrouver l'inspiration pour écrire la suite. **

**Et puis pour finir, remerciement spécial à ma très chère MC qui se reconnaîtra, bien évidemment. C'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai écrit la suite aujourd'hui, car sinon, elle serait venue me séquestrer chez moi avec pour seule compagnie une feuille blanche et un crayon à papier ! Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire te plaise et qu'elle ait pu te tenir compagnie en cours le vendredi matin, avec moi à tes côtés pour voir tes réactions en direct ^^**

Allez, je m'arrête ici. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Time is running out**

Quand ma conscience accepta enfin d'émerger, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Le soleil m'aveugla et je les refermai immédiatement, essayant tant que je le pouvais de réfréner les battements sourds qui me martelaient le crâne.

_Enfin réveillée ?

_Hum…

La voix d'Alice était-elle toujours aussi insupportable ? J'amenai ma main à ma tête, comme si elle serait capable d'atténuer ma douleur.

_Il n'y a rien à dire ma belle. Ta tolérance à l'alcool fait vraiment peur ! Enfin… Tu devrais bouger ton cul, il y a copieux petit-déjeuner qui t'attends dans cette assiette et si tu ne t'en occupes pas d'ici cinq minutes, je ne te garantis pas qu'elle soit toujours pleine.

_Alice… arrivai-je à prononcer, la bouche pâteuse.

_Hin hin ?

J'entendis un bruit de liquide couler dans un verre et un bruit de fourchette. Comme si mes sens se réveillaient au fur et à mesure, je sentis peu à peu l'odeur d'œufs brouillés et de toasts frais.

Je fronçai le nez, trouvant l'odeur de la nourriture plutôt désagréable et réprimai un haut-le-cœur en essayant de me redresser légèrement.

_Je t'ai posé une aspirine sur la table de nuit.

Remerciant Alice par la pensée je bus le verre d'un trait en grimaçant et attendit quelques minutes que mon cerveau s'habitue à ma position assise.

Quand les martèlements dans ma tête disparurent, Alice avait déjà terminé de manger et était déjà toute fraiche : elle portait un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une chemise noire cintrée et des escarpins simples mais élégants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés dans une queue de cheval et ses yeux n'étaient que légèrement maquillés.

_Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ?

_Oh, ça ? Tanya nous a ramené de quoi nous habiller le temps que nous puissions rentrer à la maison.

Ce prénom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais dans le brouillard où je me trouvais, je n'essayai même pas d'approfondir.

_Je ne l'aime pas, mais je dois tout de même avouer qu'elle a du goût.

J'haussai les épaules et me relevai lentement. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Quand je m'assis à la petite table qui avait été dressée pour le petit-déjeuner, le café et les toasts étaient froids et les œufs brouillés étaient à moitié mangé.

Je me contentai de boire la moitié d'un verre de jus d'orange et partis me doucher. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et me détendis. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et mon visage se décomposa.

A côté du lavabo, je trouvai accroché sur une patère une housse où se trouvaient des vêtements propres. Après les avoir enfilés, je retournai voir Alice, espérant combler mes trous de mémoire. Cependant, quand je revins dans la chambre, je me retrouvai en face d'Edward, sexy au possible. Alice s'était volatilisée.

Il me souriait, malgré une légère nervosité que je devinais dans son regard.

_Comment ça va ?

_J'ai connu mieux, grimaçai-je. Et toi ?

_J'ai connu pire. J'ai pensé que tu voulais le voir par toi-même…

Il déposa un magazine sur la table, à côté de l'assiette. Je me rapprochai et regardai avec crainte la couverture.

Finalement, je fus rassurée : premièrement, on ne me reconnaissait pas car la photographie – prise à la volée - était de mauvaise qualité. On pouvait à la limite distinguer le dos d'Edward, ainsi que ma chevelure brune, mais le visage d'Edward cachait heureusement le mien.

Deuxièmement, je pus remarquer en lisant l'article correspondant que mon identité n'avait pas été révélée. Pourtant, les médias semblaient donner des hypothèses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Non mais sérieusement, pouvait-on seulement me confondre avec Selena Gomez ?

_Tu feras attention, tu vas sûrement te faire agresser par Justin Bieber… (1)

Son rire me fit du bien – rien à voir avec la voix stridente de ma meilleure amie.

_Tanya pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous sans crainte.

_Si Tanya le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai alors…

_Je suis vraiment désolé Bella.

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

_Les conséquences auraient pu être terrible. Tanya a raison : j'ai vraiment été inconscient.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et alla s'affaler sur le lit.

_Finalement, tu avais raison. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, et ça va trop vite…

Je m'étais répétée cette phrase un bon million de fois depuis qu'Edward était venu me voir et que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me fit mal. Soudainement, je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais pas le laisser sortir de ma vie une fois de plus. Edward avait toujours fait partie de ma vie, et être éloignée de lui ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Je me rapprochai et vint me poser à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il me regarda, étonné, mais ne fit rien pour me repousser.

_Je pense que… commençai-je, incertaine. Je pense que je n'en ai rien à faire pour l'instant.

Cela ne me ressemblait pas, et vu la tête qu'il affichait, il pensait la même chose. De nous deux, j'avais toujours été la plus réfléchie et la plus sage. Lui, il avait toujours préféré foncer la tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences.

_Cela fait trois mois que j'attends ce moment. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le gâcher avec des sursauts de conscience ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Visiblement, j'avais réveillé son désir. Je me mordis la lèvre et oubliant un peu la situation et les problèmes que nous allions sûrement devoir affronter si nous continuions à nous voir, je me penchai et saisis ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

D'un coup, ma gueule de bois s'était totalement envolée. Des coups frappèrent à la porte, mais nous n'en tinrent pas rigueur. Quand Edward se débarrassa de mon haut tout en déposant de langoureux baisers sur ma gorge, ma vision se troubla. Quand il s'installa sur moi, torse nu, son regard me foudroya. Quand ses mains caressèrent mon ventre pour descendre plus bas, je me cambrai, en extase. Quand plus tard, il se mut en moi, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Quand l'orgasme me frappa, plus rien n'importa que cet instant de pur jouissance.

Le corps nu d'Edward en moi, contre moi, me rassurait et m'excitait en même temps. Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser, ma tête tournait et mon corps semblait vibrer à son contact. J'avais l'impression d'être hors de mon corps et en même temps, d'être enfin entière. Des frissons, des vertiges, des sourires et une envie de pleurer de joie. J'étais un paradoxe à moi toute seule et pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse et satisfaite. J'avais envie de lui suivre au bout du monde, je me sentais prête à surmonter tous les obstacles et j'aurais souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Oui, définitivement, j'étais folle amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

**E&B**

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lui demandai-je.

Il devait être dix-sept ou dix-huit heures et le soleil commençait doucement à disparaitre derrière l'horizon.

_Je pense que prendre une douche serait un bon début.

Nous avions passés la journée à nous retrouver. Je me blottis plus profondément entre ses bras, alors que sa main me caressait l'épaule. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse. Son Smartphone avait sonné une bonne quinzaine de fois mais il avait fini par l'éteindre, ce que j'avais vivement approuvé.

Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas rester dans cette chambre indéfiniment, mais je sentais que, lui comme moi avions besoin de cette parenthèse.

Je levai mes yeux vers son visage. Sa pomme d'Adam, sa mâchoire carrée où apparaissait une barbe naissante, ses joues légèrement creusées, son nez droit, ses yeux verts. J'avais toujours trouvé cet homme beau, mais je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'il était bien plus que cela.

_J'ai un concert ce soir. Je devrais déjà être en train de répéter… Soupira-t-il à contrecœur.

Je soupirai à mon tour, loin d'être enchantée à l'idée de quitter ses bras et ce lit.

_J'imagine que Tanya ne va pas tarder à débarquer et à faire exploser la porte ?

Il me sourit.

_Tu as bien cerné le personnage, on dirait.

Je me relevai, remarquant au passage que mes jambes flageolaient et que je peinais à tenir debout.

Quand je me glissai sous la douche, Edward me rejoins et nous nous enlaçâmes durant de longues minutes, sans un mot.

J'aurais pensé que de passer d'amis d'enfance à amant, avec tout le silence qui s'était insinué entre les deux étapes auraient rendu les choses plus difficiles. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de me trouver à ma place.

Quand je fus de nouveau habillée et prête à quitter la chambre d'Hôtel, il me tira par le bras et me serra si fort que je fus prise de vertiges.

_Tu veux venir nous voir, ce soir ?

_Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable…

Je jetai un œil au magazine qui trônait encore sur la petite table.

_Et puis je n'ai pas de tickets, je te rappelle !

Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin qui me faisaient fondre et m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_Je suis à peu près sûr de pouvoir m'en procurer un ou deux. Directement en coulisse en plus ! Tu pourras amener Alice, je suis sûre que Jasper en serait très heureux.

Je rigolai, détendue au possible. Si j'avais remarqué que Jasper avait plutôt fait de l'effet à ma meilleure amie, la réciproque ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux. Mais si Edward le disait, ce devait être vrai.

_Je lui en parlerais, promis.

Je l'embrassai furtivement sur les lèvres et il approfondit le baiser, me faisant frissonner une fois de plus. Quand je montai dans l'ascenseur qui m'emmena dans le hall, le sourire qui s'était installé sur mon visage ne voulait pu repartir.

**E&B**

J'avais bêtement cru que j'aurais le droit au bonheur encore quelques temps, sans que rien ne vienne le perturber. Bêtement, oui.

Mon sourire avait décidé de prendre une place définitive sur mon visage, tandis que je déambulais dans les rues de Seattle, les jambes encore tremblantes. J'avais oublié la sensation que je ressentais quand j'étais près d'Edward. Cette sensation que tout était possible, que la vie était pleine de surprises et de rebondissements. En clair, je me sentais vivre, et j'aimais ça.

Alors que je tournai au coin de ma rue, mon visage se crispa. S'il y avait bien une personne que je redoutais de voir en ce moment, c'était bien celle qui était à ce moment précis assise sur les marches de mon perron.

Jacob était assis nonchalamment sur les marches et semblait nerveux. J'avais une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour, mais je décidai finalement de m'approcher. Jacob était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui ne méritait pas d'endurer ma lâcheté.

Quand il me vit arriver vers lui, son visage se détendit légèrement. Je lui souris, après tout, j'étais réellement heureuse de le voir. Même si toutes mes pensées avaient été accaparées par Edward ces derniers mois, il n'en restait pas moins que Jacob m'avait rendu heureuse et qu'il me restait de très bons souvenirs de nos moments partagés. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de moi.

_Salut.

Il se leva mais n'osa pas faire un geste, sûrement mal à l'aise.

_Bonjour Jacob. Comment vas-tu ?

_Bien… Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tout va bien pour toi.

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, juste du regret. Je me sentis affreusement mal.

_Je suis désolé Jacob… Vraiment…

_J'ai tourné la page, tu sais ? Me dit-il, assuré. Je pensais juste que tu me contacterais une fois que tu serais revenue de Chicago. Quand je t'ai aperçu l'autre soir, j'ai vraiment été déçu que tu ne t'en sois pas donné la peine.

_Je suis désol… Commençai-je, avant de me reprendre. Ecoute, je voulais t'appeler, mentis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses…

_Oui, Edward Cullen, je sais.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, il me devança.

_Je t'ai vu l'autre soir au club… Enfin, j'imagine que c'était prévisible ! Je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais pour que tu penses à lui après autant d'années, c'est que c'est super fort. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre ça, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, il n'était pas en colère, juste… réaliste. Ce côté de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas m'étonna et me confirma à quel point cet homme était une perle.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal Jacob, tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, me sourit-il, je vais mieux. J'aimerais juste continuer à faire partie de ta vie. Tu sais ? En tant qu'ami.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Je n'aurais jamais osée lui demander, mais garder Jacob comme ami était un rêve éveillé. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je tenais encore beaucoup à lui.

_J'en serais très heureuse. Lui dis-je, souriant de plus belle.

Il m'enlaça légèrement et me fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Et bien si, finalement, le bonheur avait décidé de rester encore un peu.

**E&B**

De là où je me trouvais, j'étais aveuglée par les lumières qui éclairaient la scène. Les coulisses étaient sombres, mais coincée derrière le mur qui séparait la scène des gradins, j'avais une vue ahurissante du spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler. Edward venait d'assurer plus de deux heures de show et il semblait monté à bloc.

J'avais observé le public hurler, chanter, danser. J'avais vu Edward sauter partout, entrer dans une transe indescriptible. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise blanche au niveau des coudes, en sueur.

Jasper était également entré dans son monde, concentré sur sa guitare et bougeant dans tous les sens.

Alice semblait hypnotisée par le spectacle, n'ayant pas prononcé un mot de tout le concert.

Edward tint la dernière note de sa chanson quelques instants, faisant monter des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Bordel, ce mec est à moi_ fut la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser à cet instant.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les cris explosèrent dans la foule. Edward, Jasper et Alec quittèrent la scène et rejoignirent les coulisses où des techniciens leur donnèrent des bouteilles d'eau et des serviettes.

Alice se pencha vers moi sans lâcher le trio du regard.

_Je crois que je suis née pour le rencontrer, me souffla-t-elle, assez fortement pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je lui souris, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit réellement réciproque. Edward redonna la serviette qu'il venait d'utiliser pour s'éponger et se dirigea vers moi. Je sentis Alice s'éclipser.

_Alors, c'est mieux que des gradins, pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air enfantin.

_Tu n'as pas idée.

Il se pencha et prit possession de mes lèvres, me faisant gémir.

_Celle-là, elle est pour toi, me dit-il en s'éloignant de nouveau vers la scène.

_Je croyais qu'elles l'étaient toutes ! Criais-je, amusée.

Il se retourna et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Jasper et Alec le suivirent alors que les lumières se rallumèrent. La guitare et la batterie retentirent de nouveau, contentant les fans qui attendaient le rappel avec impatience.

**I think I'm drowning**  
_Je pense que je me noie_  
**Asphyxiated**  
_Asphyxié_  
**I wanna break this spell**  
_Je veux briser ce sort_  
**That you've created**  
_Que tu as créé_

**You're something beautiful**  
_Tu es quelque chose de magnifique_  
**A contradiction**  
_Une contradiction_  
**I wanna play the game**  
_Je veux jouer le jeu_  
**I want the friction**  
_Je veux l'affrontement_

**I wanted freedom**  
_Je voulais la liberté_  
**But I'm restricted**  
_Mais je suis limité_  
**I tried to give you up**  
_J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi_  
**But I'm addicted**  
_Mais je suis dépendant_

Le regard qu'il me lança à ce stade de la chanson me pétrifia. Alice semblait euphorique, et je comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, que le concert se termine et qu'Edward et moi puissions être seuls. A cet instant, tout me semblait possible et les milliers de kilomètres qui séparaient New York de Seattle n'étaient qu'un infime détail.

**Bury it**  
_L'enterrer_  
**I won't let you bury it**  
_Je ne te laisserai pas l'enterrer_  
**I won't let you smother it**  
_Je ne te laisserai pas l'étouffer_  
**I won't let you murder it**  
_Je ne te laisserai pas l'assassiner_  
**Our time is running out**  
_Nous manquons de temps_  
**And our time is running out**  
_Et nous manquons de temps_  
**You can't push it underground**  
_Tu ne peux pas l'envoyer sous terre_  
**We can't stop it screaming out**  
_Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter en criant_

La chanson s'acheva. Edward remercia son public et quitta la scène, tremblant et souriant comme jamais. Il vint directement vers moi cette fois-ci, et me prit dans ses bras, me faisant tourner.

_Je crois que c'est la définition du bonheur, me souffla-t-il, la tête dans mon cou.

Et il avait très certainement raison.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos réactions. **

**Bellwardverse.**


End file.
